Life After the Breakup
by shesarebelxx
Summary: Sequel to Hannah Montana Comes to the Tipton. Oliver and Alex have broken up, will they get back together, or will Oliver find someone new? Will Alex find someone new?
1. The relationship is officially over

_**Okay guys! Here is the sequal to Hannah Montana Comes to the Tipton! It's called Life After the Breakup. I know, stupid title, but I needed a title and this came to mind.**_

_**If you haven't read Hannah Montana comes to the Tipton, you might wanna read this other wise it won't make sense.**_

_**I don't own Hannah Montana, although I own the plot and Alex and Anna.**_

_**Okay! Enjoy!**_

**Rating: K **

**Relationships: Alex x ?, Oliver x ?, Miley x Cody, (yes, I plan to keep the relationship) Lilly X Zack, Jackson x ? **

_**Chapter 1: The relationship is officially over**_

The plane ride home was pretty quiet, aside from Anna talking to anyone who would listen. Alex was staring out the window, listening to her iPod. Miley and Lilly were talking to Anna to keep her quit. As for Oliver, he was basically doing the same as Alex.

"Attention all Passengers, we are now arriving at MIA, Malibu International Airport. If you are getting off at the airport, please put all things in your carry on bags. Please put your trays up and put your seats in the upright position. Thank you for flying Sunset Airlines," said the stewardess.

Alex put her iPod in her purse and lifted her tray and her seat up. She held on to the armrest and saw Anna, looking like she was about to cry. She had never been on an airplane before, at least that she could remember. She was only a couple months old when they moved to Nashville.

"Alex, I'm scared," she said.

Alex smiled warmly, "Don't worry Anna. Here," she said getting some gum for Anna, "chew on this," she said.

Anna put the bubble gum in her mouth and started chewing. Soon, the plane started to land.

"Anna, this will be a little bumpy," said Miley.

Anna nodded.

Soon, everyone felt the plane reach the ground and the plane started screeching. After about five minutes the plane stopped.

"Attention all passengers, we have now reached MIA. It is 7:45 PM, partly cloudy, and about eighty degrees. Those who are getting off, please get your things out of the overhead compartment, and be careful when you get your things out so they don't fall on you," said the stewardess. "Once again, thank you for flying Sunset Airlines."

Alex lifted up the overhead compartment and pulled out her purple suitcase and Anna's pink suitcase and gave it to Anna.

Miley and Lilly got their luggage out too, a blue one for Lilly and a red one for Miley.

The four girls walked off the plane and into the airport.

"So Alex, what does it feel like to be back in Malibu," asked Miley.

"It feels great! Now we get to spend time together!" she said to Miley and Lilly.

"Hey, where's Uncle Robbie, Jackson and Oliver," asked Alex.

"I don't know, they're probably farther back," said Miley.

Alex shrugged and held on to the necklace Oliver gave her.

When they got to baggage claim, Miley and Lilly grabbed everyone's luggage and the girls waited for the guys to come.

After about five minutes, they saw Jackson break through the crowd, followed by Oliver and Jackson.

"Sweet Niblets! The crowed was harder to get through then a crowd of truckers trying to get to see state of the art steering wheel!" said Robbie.

Alex raised her eyebrow, "What?"

Miley sighed, "Alex, you may walk the walk, but you can't talk the southern talk."

Alex shrugged, "Yeah, you're probably right," she said following everyone outside.

When everyone got outside, Robbie called a cab and everyone got in, and was they were more squished then they were in that elevator at the Tipton!

Unfortunately, the ride was longer than the elevator ride was. After about thirty minutes of being squished, the cab driver stopped in front Miley's house.

Everyone toppled out and grabbed their luggage from the trunk. Alex gave Anna her luggage.

"Is that where we are gonna live?" asked Anna.

Robbie laughed, "Yup," he said.

"But, it's so big! It's like a castle!" said Anna.

"You wanna go see inside the castle?" asked Jackson.

Anna nodded and pulled the handle up on her luggage and followed Jackson into the house, rolling her luggage along the way.

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you on the beach?" Oliver asked.

Miley and Lilly looked at Alex.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

"Are you sure?" Miley and Lilly asked together.

Alex nodded and walked to them. "Hide behind a bush," she whispered.

Miley and Lilly smiled.

"We are just gonna….go feed my dog," said Miley.

"Miles, you don't have a dog," said Oliver.

"Did I say dog? I meant…Jackson!" said Miley.

"Jackson?" asked Oliver.

Miley and Lilly nodded and ran into the house.

"Come on," said Oliver.

Alex sighed, pulled the handle up on her luggage and rolled it onto the beach.

Oliver sat down on a bench right in front of a bush, where Alex saw Miley and Lilly crouching down. She smiled and sat down.

"Alex, listen, I'm so sorry that I broke up with you," he said.

"Thank you for your apology," she said looking at her hand which still held the necklaec.

"That's it? Don't you wanna get back together?" he asked

"Oliver, I don't think I will be able to get back together with you, since now I know you could break up with me for something at any given time," she said.

"But," Oliver began.

"Oliver, I can't," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Alex.

Oliver looked down.

Alex sighed and opened her hand.

"Here," she said giving him the necklace.

Oliver looked at her as he held the bracelet.

"I have to go," said Alex.

Oliver looked up and glared at her, "What is your problem?" he asked.

"My problem is the fact that the only guy that ever liked me for me broke up for me and DOESN'T CARE!" she yelled.

"I DO CARE!" he yelled standing up.

"Yeah, well, find yourself another girl that has a heart you can break! Because now, this relationship is officially over!" she exclaimed.

She turned around and ran to Miley's house.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! No flames please!**


	2. Samantha or Christina?

**Okay Guys! Here is Chapter 2!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM or American Idol, but I own Alex, Anna, Samantha, Christina and the plot!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers:**

**1. luvokemo**

**2. RJBsComputer**

**3. animalcrossing-luver**

**4. XoXilovemitchelmussoXoX**

**Thank you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Miley and Lilly were listening to the fight between Oliver and Alex and then they saw Alex run away.

"Come on, act like we just got here," said Miley.

Miley and Lilly walked around the bush and then acted like they were just walking on the beach.

"Hey Oliver," said Miley.

"Hi Oliver," said Lilly.

"Huh? Oh, hi guys," he said.

"Why are you sitting here?" asked Miley.

"I was talking to Alex," he said.

"Ohhhhh," said Lilly.

"I feel like an idiot," he said.

"You should," said Miley.

"What? You should be taking my side! Not hers!" he said.

"Excuse me?" said Miley. "She is my cousin, and you broke her heart!"

Oliver sighed.

"You broke up with her because she lived in Tennessee! What, she's not good enough for you because she lived in Tennessee?" asked Lilly.

"Look, I thought it would be best!" said Oliver.

"Best for who?" asked Miley.

"I don't know!" he said.

"All you did was break the heart of a girl who finally found someone that liked her," said Miley.

"I can't believe you Oliver! Something's happened to you. This isn't the Oliver I held hands with in Preschool," said Lilly.

"I was scared, okay?" he said.

"Scared of what?" asked Miley.

"Scared that she would find someone better than me!" he said.

"You really don't get it do you?" said Miley. "She told me that she was so happy to finally have a guy that liked her, and I promised her that it would last, because I thought that was the kind of guy you were."

"She said that?" said Oliver.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Yes, and if you had listened to a word she said, you would have known that too!" she said.

"Cousin Miley! Time for dinner!" called Anna.

"Okay Anna! We'll be right there!" she yelled.

Anna gave her thumbs up and ran inside.

Miley turned back to Oliver, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah Oliver, see you tomorrow," said Lilly.

Oliver sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Miley and Lilly ran up the hill and walked into the house. When they got inside, they saw that everyone was around the kitchen table, except Alex.

"Hey, where's Alex?" asked Miley.

"Alexandra? She ran inside, nearly ran over Anna, and didn't say a word. What happened?" asked Robby.

Miley rolled her eyes. Her dad was so out of the loop. "See, Oliver and Alex were going out, and then Oliver broke up with her, and when we got back, they talked and ended up having a talk and now they aren't talking," said Miley in one breath.

"If you say so," said Robby sitting down. Sometimes his daughter was hard to understand when she got in her "Teenage girl" mode.

Miley looked over at Anna who was stuffing her face with chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Anna, pace yourself," said Miley, "There is more where that came from," she said.

Anna nodded and smiled. She swallowed, "This is great Uncle Robby," she said.

Robby smiled and gave her a hug.

"Why don't you two go see how Alex is doing," said Robby standing up and handing Miley a plate full of food.

Miley nodded, "Come on Lilly," she said.

"But it's so good!" she whined, "Almost as good as his pancakes!"

"Don't worry Lilly," said Robby, "I'll save it."

"But, it's next to Jackson! Nothing is safe when it's near Jackson!" she whined.

Miley sighed, "Fine, I'll go talk to her," she said taking the plate.

Miley walked upstairs and down the hall, following "If We were a Movie" into Alex's room.

Miley walked to Alex's door, where she heard Alex singing.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play that happy song," she sang.

Miley opened the door, "Wow," she said.

Alex blushed and turned off the boom box, "Sorry about that, I always sing it when I'm upset," she said.

Miley smiled, "Have you ever considered a singing career?" she asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, it's not the kind of career I want to get into," she said.

Miley shrugged, "I brought you some food," she said sitting on the end of the bed.

Alex took it, "Thanks," she said. She started eating little by little.

"Alex, I know you're mad at Oliver, but there are other fish in the sea," she said.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, and I start school tomorrow, so maybe I'll find a guy there," she said.

Miley nodded, "I can help you, and so can Lilly. But there is no use being mad at Oliver," she said.

"Whose side are you on?" she asked.

"Yours, I promise! I'm just saying that you're in Malibu! I don't want you to spend your time her moping because of Oliver," she said.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, it's obvious that Oliver and I aren't going to get back together," she said.

Miley sighed, "Yeah," she said.

"So, Jake Ryan, huh?" said Alex.

Miley laughed, "There's the Alex I know," she said.

Alex laughed and started eating again, "This is really good," she said.

Miley smiled, "Do you want to come downstairs? American Idol is on tonight," she said.

"Oh! I love American Idol!" she said.

Miley laughed, "Yeah! I love Christina, she is such a great country singer!" she said.

"Christina? Please, girl, Samantha is my favorite, that girl is such a good pop singer!" she said.

"Samantha? She can't hit a note!" said Miley walking downstairs.

"And Christina is better? That girl can't keep a tune!" said Alex.

"I see your feeling better," said Jackson.

"She thinks Christina is better than Samantha!" said Alex.

"Well, Christina is hott!" said Jackson.

"Ew," said Miley and Alex together.

Alex and Miley sat down with the rest of the Stewart gang, and Lilly and started watching American Idol.


	3. Author's Note, sorry!

**Dear Readers: **

**Sorry that this isn't a new chapter! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I did with Hannah Montana Comes to the Tipton, but I'm sick and I'm trying to write it, so please don't stop reading! I hope to have a new chapter either tomorrow or Sunday. If not, definitely Monday!**

**Thanks for understanding,**

**Luvs-mm**


	4. Two new students at Seaveiw

**Here is long awaited Chapter 3!!!!!!! Okay, now, for those of you who read The Hannah Montana Hater, Reilly Mullens is in this story, just so you know who she is.**

**A/N: If anyone has any suggestions for the story, I would love to hear them. I know this isn't going to Miley/Oliver or a Miley/Jake, (at least not a Make yet, I'm not sure) so if anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Dora, Lucky Charms, or Reilly.**

**Enjoy!!!!!!! **

Chapter 3

Alex woke up and looked at her clock, which said 5 AM. Her alarm wasn't set to ring till seven, so why was she wide awake? Then, she realized what was going on. Tennessee was two hours ahead of Malibu, so it _was _seven in her mind.

She sighed and got up to check Anna's room. When she walked in, her bed was empty.

"What is going on?" she asked.

She walked downstairs and saw Jackson sitting with Anna on the couch. Alex smiled; Anna and Jackson were so close.

"Jackson?" she asked.

Jackson looked up and smiled, "Hey Alex," he said.

Anna hopped off the couch and ran over to Anna, wearing a purple nightgown. "Hi Sisi!" she said.

"Hey banana," she said smiling.

"Banana?" asked Jackson.

Alex laughed, "It's a nickname I gave her," she said.

"Did you wake up Jackson?" she asked.

Anna shook her head, "He was already awake!" she said putting her hands up so Alex could pick her up.

Alex picked her up and walked over to the couch. "Why were you awake?"

"I have to go to school at six, and I heard her crying," he said.

Alex turned red, "I'm sorry, with everything that is going on, I guess I was so tired I didn't hear her," she said.

"Alex, it's no problem, I needed to wake up anyway. Why are you awake," he said.

"My body said it was time to wake up," she said.

Jackson smiled, "Well, we are watching Blue's Clues, wanna watch?" he asked.

Alex laughed, "No thanks. I have to go spend two hours deciding on what I'm going to wear," she said.

Anna gasped, "Can I help?" she asked excitedly.

Alex smiled, "Come on," she said.

Anna ran up the stairs, with Alex trudging behind her. They walked into Alex's closet and started looking.

After about a half an hour, Alex decided on a purple long-sleeved shirt with white jeans that had a purple sparkly belt.

"What do you think Anna?" asked Alex. When she didn't hear an answer, she tried again, "Anna? Anna?" she turned around and saw Anna asleep on a pile of shirts.

Alex smiled and put down her outfit. She picked up Anna and brought her into her room and put her on her Dora sheets that her mom had mailed so they had some extra stuff. She pulled up the sheets and turned off the lights.

Alex went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When she stepped in, she screamed.

"Jackson!" she yelled.

The water was freezing! She turned it to hot as quickly as she could and soon felt the water warm up.

She took a quick shower and washed her hair, which she discovered was longer than it used to be because it was so long.

After about fifteen minutes she stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around herself.

Alex walked back to her room and put on her clothes. She went back into the bathroom and put on make up and dried and straightened her hair. She put on a purple headband. She sighed as she looked in the mirror.

"Well, this is as good as it's gonna get," she said.

She walked downstairs and saw Jackson getting ready for school.

"Heard you scream," he said trying not to laugh.

"Jackson Rob Stewart, you turned the dial to cold!" she said.

"Hey! It was meant for Miley, not you!" Jackson said smiling.

Alex sighed and sat down at the island, "So," she said changing the subject, "I saw when we left you and Maddie didn't really say good-bye," she said grabbing the Lucky Charms out of Jackson's hand, "How come?"

"Well," said Jackson taking back the Lucky Charms, "We thought that since we both really like each other, we shouldn't act like we aren't going to see each other again, we should act like we both lived in the same state. That make sense?" he asked.

"Kind of, you wanted to act like you would see each other tomorrow, right?" asked Alex.

Jackson nodded, "We thought that if we are meant to be together, we would see each other again," he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" she said laughing.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Can't a guy try to be deep too?" he asked grabbing his backpack.

"I'm sorry Jackson that sounds really sweet. You know, it's eight there, she'll probably be at the Tipton or on her way to school," she said.

Jackson smiled, "I'll call her on the way to school, see you later Alex," he said.

"See you later," said Alex.

Jackson walked outside and down the driveway. Once he got to the bus stop, he dialed Maddie's number.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey, Maddie! Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Hey Jackson! No, London did. She's having trouble sleeping, so we are going to check her mattress for diamond dust bunnies," she said.

Jackson laughed.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm on my way to school," he said walking toward Seaveiw High.

"Oh, I don't have any school today," she said.

"Lucky you! Wait, why?" he asked.

"Sister Dominic made it to the national championship in wrestling," she said.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah, but now I have to work a double shift at work today," she said.

"Oh," said Jackson.

Maddie laughed, "Well, I gotta go, London is coming and she looks mad," she said.

Jackson laughed, "Have fun," he sang.

"Thanks Jackson," she said sarcastically.

"ESTEBON, MADDIE!" Jackson heard London yell.

"Pray for me," Maddie squeaked. She hung up the phone.

Jackson laughed and put his phone in his pocket and walked up the steps to Seaview High.

**Meanwhile:**

After Jackson had left, Alex sighed and went upstairs. When she got upstairs, she heard her alarm go off. She ran into her bedroom and turned off the alarm.

"Alex? You awake?" asked Miley.

Alex got up and opened the door and saw Miley wearing a pink robe.

"Yeah, I've been waking up for awhile," she said.

"I see," said Miley looking at her wardrobe.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Alex.

Miley shrugged, "Probably something from the Hannah closet," she said.

"What's the Hannah Closet?" asked Alex.

"Oh that's right! I got the Hannah Closet after I left Tennessee, come on!" said Miley.

Alex shrugged and stood up. She walked into Miley's room and saw Lilly sleeping on the floor.

"Hey Lilly!" said Alex loudly.

"NO, DON'T TAKE THE CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" she yelled in her sleep.

Alex looked at Miley.

"Don't ask," said Miley.

She opened her closet, "Come on, Alex!" she said.

Alex stepped over Lilly who was still muttering and walked over to Miley.

"Why are we in your closet?" she asked.

Miley sighed and moved her clothes. There were two French doors that said HM on both doors. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh my…..goodness!" said Alex. She walked over to the clothes.

"This is awesome! This is cool! This is SO cute!" she said picking up purple boots.

"You should totally wear those! They go great with your outfit!" she said.

Alex put them on and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, you look great!" said Miley.

Alex smiled and looked in the mirror. All of the sudden, Alex heard Anna crying.

"I'll see you downstairs," she said. She ran out of the closet and tripped over Lilly, who stayed asleep, although still muttering, "no…..chocolate fountain," over and over.

Alex ran to Anna who was crying.

"What's the matter, banana?" she asked.

"Where am I?" Anna asked.

"You're in Miley's house, remember?" Alex asked.

Anna calmed down when she remembered.

"You wanna go downstairs?" Alex asked.

Anna nodded and ran downstairs. Alex sighed and went into Miley's room.

"Hey, you look great!" said Alex.

Miley smiled. She was wearing a pink tee shirt with lighter pink sequins, and matching jeans with pink sequins on it too. She also had on pink boots with white stripes.

"Lilly you look great too!" said Alex.

Lilly smiled. She was wearing an orange jacket with a white tee shirt under it. She had on blue jeans with an orange knot belt on it, and black shoes. She also had on a orange and red striped hat.

Miley looked at her watch, "Ohmigosh! We have to get to school!" said Miley grabbing her navy backpack.

"But-but I don't have a backpack!" said Alex.

Miley ran into the Hannah closet and threw Alex a purple over the shoulder book bag. Alex opened it and it was full of supplies.

"Why?" she asked holding up the bag.

"Oh! I lose my backpacks all the time, so I always have extras that I stuff with supplies," she said.

Alex smiled, "Thanks Miley, you're a lifesaver, but what about books?"

"You'll get books at school," said Lilly.

"I knew that," said Alex.

The three girls ran down the stairs where Anna was stuffing her face with pancakes.

"Hey Dad!" said Miley.

"Hey Mr. Stewart!" said Lilly.

"Good morning Uncle Robby," said Alex.

"Hey girls, you want some pancakes?" he asked.

Lilly perked up.

"Sorry dad, we have to get to school so we can help Alex," said Miley.

Alex shrugged and grabbed a bagel.

Lilly grabbed a waffle, and Miley grabbed a breakfast bar.

"See you later, Anna," said Alex. She gave her a hug.

Anna started to whimper.

"Anna, what's the matter?" Alex asked.

"I don't want you to go and leave me!" said Anna.

"Oh Anna, don't worry, I'll be back while after nap time," said Alex.

Anna nodded, "Okay, Alex, have fun!" she said.

Alex ruffled Anna's hair, "See you later, banana," she said.

"Bye Dad!" said Miley walking out the door.

"Yeah, bye Mr. Stewart," said Lilly following.

"Have a good day, Uncle Robby," said Alex running out.

Miley, Lilly, and Alex walked to the bus stop where they were going to meet Oliver.

"Hey guys!" said Oliver walking up, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, "Smokin' Oken is here!"

"Hey Oliver," said Alex.

"What's up Oliver," Miley and Lilly.

"Hey guys!" said Oliver.

"Are you guys ready for that test?" Lilly asked.

"No way," said Miley.

The three continued to talk and pretty soon, they were at Seaveiw Middle.

"We'll see you later Oliver, we have to go help Alex get ready," said Miley.

"Okay, see you later," said Oliver.

The girls walked away toward the principal's office.

Oliver turned around and bumped into a girl with wild red hair. She had on a black shirt with a jean jacket, a jean skirt and black boots.

"Hey, I'm Oliver," he said bending down to help her up.

"I'm Reilly," she said taking his hand.

Oliver helped her up off the floor. _Wow, she's kinda cute!_

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No problem, it was just an accident," she said. _Wow, he's kinda cute!_

Oliver smiled.

"Do you know where…..Locker 317 is?" she asked.

"317? No way! That's right next to mine," he said.

Reilly smiled, "Awesome," she said.

Oliver smiled and walked over to his locker.

Reilly smiled. She put in her combination and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh! Come on!" she yelled.

"Let me see it," he said.

Reilly stepped aside, "Go ahead, but it won't budge!" she said.

Oliver sighed and tapped the locker below it, the locker next to it, and then tapped her locker. It burst open.

"Thanks Oliver!" she said putting her stuff in.

"No problem, they don't call me Locker Man for nothing," he said.

Reilly blushed and finished putting her stuff in, she grabbed the stuff for her first three classes and slammed it shut.

"Okay, Mr. David…..room 567," she said.

"Oh, he's my homeroom teacher, too, follow me," he said.

Reilly bit her lip and followed Oliver.

**Meanwhile….**

After the girls had left Oliver, they went to the principal's office.

"Hi Mrs. Marcy," said Miley, "This is my cousin Alex," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said the woman warmly.

Alex smiled shyly.

"She needs a locker," said Miley.

"I see what is your last name?" she asked.

"Stewart," said Alex.

"Really? Interesting!" said Mrs. Marcy.

Alex smiled, "Thanks," she said.

"Here is your locker combination and your class list, and here are your books," said Mrs. Marcy.

"Thanks," she said carrying the stack of books so that she could barely see.

"Here, let me help you," said Miley taking half the books.

"Thanks," said Alex.

They walked to Alex's locker, and Alex put her in her locker combo. She opened it and put in her books.

"Hey," said a voice behind her.

**A/N: Please R & R! I review faster with updates!**


	5. Author

Dear Readers:

Thank you guys so much for reading my and Jenni's stories. My computer should be here tomorrow! So, I'll try to update both of our stories ASAP! Jenni already gave me the next chapter, but I'm going to wait until I get my computer. Thank you so much for your patience!

Sincerely,

Luvs-mm


	6. Is Oliver Jealous?

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry that I didn't update faster, but I had MAJOR writers block.  
**

**Thanks to all my reviews!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Alex turned around and saw none other than the Zombie Slayer, Jake Ryan.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Are you new?" asked Jake.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm Alex, Miley's cousin," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"I know isn't it?" asked Jake.

Alex looked at him weirdly, "Yeah, so anyway, I better get to….Mrs. Reynolds class for homeroom," she said.

"Aw man!" said Miley, "We have Mr. David."

"I have Mrs. Reynolds," said Jake. "Do you want me to help you find it?" he asked.

Alex smiled, "Okay," she said.

Alex waved to Miley and Lilly and walked next to Jake. She walked by Oliver who saw them and his jaw dropped.

"Oliver? You okay?" asked Reilly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He and Reilly walked to Mr. Davids and sat next to Miley.

"So Alex, what classes do you have?" asked Jake once they sat down.

"Advanced English, Advanced Math, Geography, Advanced Science, Art I and Computers II," she said.

"Wow," said Jake. "We have six classes together," he said.

"No way," said Alex smiling, "At least I'll have one person that I'll know," she said.

"You know, it's nice not to have at least two girls not falling all over me," he said.

Alex blushed, "Thanks, I think," she said.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of homeroom.

Jake led Alex to the next class.

"Now class, today we have a new student, Alex Stewart," said Mrs. Wright.

Alex shyly stood up and waved and then sat down.

_Wow, she is so cute when she is shy _thought Jake.

Alex sat down and followed the lesson.

Jakes POV:

Wow, Alex is so cute, but what about Miley? I mean, she is cute, but she doesn't seem to like me.

"Jake? Do you know the answer?" asked Mrs. Wright.

"Uh….six?" I asked.

"No, Jake, this is English, not math," she said.

Alex giggled.

"Alex?" asked Mrs. Wright.

"Noun," she said.

I turned around and looked at Alex. She had taken her hair band out and her hair was covering one eye, a great look for her.

Alex's POV:

Jake is so cute, and he is so nice. But what am I thinking? He is a big shot celebrity and I am just….me.

Normal POV:

The bell rang and Alex put her notebook in her backpack. She walked out to her locker and saw Miley talking to Lilly.

"So? How was it?" asked Miley.

"How was what?" asked Alex putting her books away.

"Being with Jake for the last hour?" asked Lilly.

"He's so nice. I found out we have six classes together," she said.

"No way! Now you'll be spending, like, six hours together!" said Lilly.

Alex shrugged, "It's no big deal Lilly," she said.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You totally like him!" Miley shrieked.

"What? No, I mean," Alex stuttered.

"Yes you do!" she said.

"Fine! He's nice, and kind, and totally hott!" said Alex.

Miley laughed, "So go over there and talk to him!" she said.

"No way! He probably doesn't even like me," she said sadly.

"Uh huh, then why would he walk you to every class?" asked Miley.

"Because I'm new," said Alex.

"Here he comes!" squealed Lilly.

"Hey Miley, Sup Lilly?" said Jake.

"He asked me sup! Again!" said Lilly.

"Hey Alex, do you want some help?" he asked pointing to all the books in her hand.

Alex looked down at her books, "Really?" she asked.

Jake nodded, "If you want help," he said.

"Yeah, totally," she said.

Jake took half the pile and he and Alex walked to their next class.

Miley and Lilly looked at the couple-to-be walk away when her Hannah phone rang telling her she had an e-mail. She opened up her phone and saw she had two new messages.

_Dear Hannah_

_I really like this girl, but I'm afraid she doesn't like me. She is so sweet, and kind and cute, but how do I get her to like me? I'm famous and maybe she won't want to go out with a famous person._

_Signed,_

_J._

"That sounds a lot like Jake," said Miley.

"Read the next one!" said Lilly.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I like this new girl who is one locker down from mine, and I like this other girl who just moved here. I don't know who to choose!_

_Please help!_

_Your friend,_

_O._

"J and O," said Lilly, "You don't think its Jake and Oliver?" she asked.

Miley thought, "I bet it is! But who is Jake talking about?" she asked.

"Maybe its Alex!" said Lilly.

"Maybe," said Miley, "How are we gonna figure it out?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't meddle," she said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because remember last time?" she asked.

Miley sighed, "No chicken suit this time," she said.

"So we aren't going to meddle right?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Miley said smiling.

The bell rang and Lilly ran to class, but Miley had free period. She walked off to the Library and sat down, thinking about Alex.

Reilly sat down and started copying the notes on the board.

_I really hope "Hannah" helps me_ thought Oliver. _I really need her help!_

Oliver started copying the notes and when he was done, he wrote a note to Reilly. He made sure it was well thought out. He passed it to Reilly who opened it.

The note said: _Hi_

Reilly wrote a note back and passed it to Oliver.

It said: _Hi_

They continued passing notes until the bell rang.

Oliver was still thinking about how to choose when he saw Alex talking to Jake. _Wait…was she flirting? Was he holding her books? It looked like she didn't even care that they had just broken up! Wait Oliver, are you jealous? Let's not forget who broke up with who! _

Oliver walked back to his locker and put in his books and slammed it shut.

"Oliver, are you okay?" asked Reilly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

Reilly shrugged and walked away. _I guess he's not the guy I thought he was._

Alex walked to her locker and was smiling like crazy.

"I can not believe Jake Ryan carried your books!" said Miley.

Alex smiled, "I know!" she said.

"You are so lucky!" said Lilly.

Alex shrugged, "It's no biggie," she said.

Jake walked up to Alex and tapped her on the back.

Alex screamed, "Oh! Hi Jake," she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know if you wanted to maybe go out on a date tonight?" he asked.

Alex bit her lip to keep from screaming, "Sure," she said.

"Awesome! I'll meet you at your house at 8," he said.

"Okay, I live at Miley's right now," she said.

Jake smiled and nodded, "Okay," she said.

Alex turned back to the girls and squealed.

"I can not believe it!" said Miley, "After school, we are so helping you get ready for your date!" she said.

Alex nodded, "Okay," she said.

The trio walked to their next classes.

When Oliver saw the look on Reilly's face as she walked away.

"Reilly wait!" he said.

Reilly stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like that," he said.

"It's fine," she said.

Oliver smiled, "Maybe I can give you the chance to see the real me?" he asked.

"Like on a date?" she asked.

Oliver nodded, "Tonight?" he asked.

Reilly smiled, "Okay, I live at 818 Fern road," she said.

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you at eight."

Reilly nodded and walked away, trying not to scream._him. _

**Please R & R! I got my computer back! YAYAY!**


	7. Of course, right?

**Okay, here is Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys are enjoying the story!!!!! I already have a huge surprise later in the story! hehehe!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Alex and Jake had all their classes together except Art I, so they had a lot of time to talk about their date.

"Dancing?" asked Jake.

"No way," she said smiling, although on the inside she didn't want to go dancing because that was the first and last date she had with Oliver.

"How about a movie?" she asked.

Jake nodded, "How about dinner too?" he asked.

Alex grinned, "Sounds good," she said.

Alex went back to facing the board and started scribbling notes. She started listening to the teacher, but on the inside she was thinking about Oliver and Jake. Oliver was nice, but he did break up with her, and Jake seemed to really care about her. She just hoped she wouldn't have a replay of her last night at the Tipton.

The bell rang and Alex put everything in her backpack and walked out with Jake.

"So I'll see you in Computers," he said.

Alex nodded and smiled, "Okay, I'll be looking forward to it," she said smiling.

Jake smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and walked toward the Drama room.

Oliver spent the entire Science class thinking about Alex. He saw her talking to Jake and giggling at whatever he said. Why had he been so stupid?! Why did he break up with her?

"Oliver, are you okay?" asked Reilly.

"Yeah, so where do you want to go on our date?" he asked.

"How about dancing?" she asked.

Oliver nodded, "Okay, how about dancing and dinner?"

"Awesome," she said.

When the bell rang, Oliver walked out with Reilly and walked to their lockers together.

Alex walked over to Miley and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Ryan," Miley joked.

"Shut up," Alex said good naturedly.

"So, where are you going on your date?" asked Lilly.

"Dinner and a movie," she said.

"Oooooooooooh," Miley and Lilly said together.

Alex rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut, "Nothing could ruin this day," she said.

"Welllllllllllllll," said Lilly.

Miley nudged Lilly.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Well, look over at Oliver," she said.

Alex looked over at Oliver and saw Reilly, "I don't care, if she wants to go out with him, she can," she said.

Miley looked at Alex, "Good for you," she said.

Alex smiled and walked to art.

"Okay, I really don't care right? I mean, I'm over it! Oliver obviously doesn't want to get back together and I am going out with Jake!" she said quietly.

All of the sudden, she bumped into Reilly.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" said Alex reaching down to grab her books.

"No problem," she said.

"I'm Alex," she said holding out her hand to help Reilly up.

Reilly took her hand and stood up, "I'm Reilly, I'm new," she said.

"Me too!" said Alex.

"Wait, Alex? Alex Stewart?" she asked.

Alex nodded reluctantly, "Yeah…." She said.

"It's me! Reilly!" she said excitedly.

"Reilly Mullens?!" she asked excitedly.

Reilly nodded.

"I haven't seen you since you moved to Florida!" said Alex.

Reilly smiled, "You have changed so much!" she said.

"You too, I mean we were nine when you moved and now we are fourteen," she said.

"Yeah, so I'm sure we changed," Reilly said laughing.

Just then a teacher came out and said, "Get to class you two!" she said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we're new," said Alex.

"That is no excuse, get to class," she said.

Alex and Reilly walked away trying to laugh, once they were out view from the teacher, they burst into giggles.

"So, where are you off too?" asked Alex.

"Art I," said Reilly rolling her eyes, "I hate art," she said.

"You do? I have it next too!" she said.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Reilly.

Alex pulled out her school map and found the art room, "Okay, I think it's this way," she said.

"No, it's this way," said Reilly pointing the other direction.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I see a door marked Art I," said Reilly laughing.

Alex turned red, "My bad," she said.

They both rushed off to Art and sat down.

"Where were you?" asked Miley.

"We got caught up," said Alex.

"We?" asked Miley.

"Miley, do you remember Reilly?" she asked.

"You mean the girl that moved to Florida?" she asked.

Alex nodded.

"You mean the girl that's sitting over there?" asked Lilly.

Alex nodded again.

"You mean the girl that is sitting next to Oliver holding his hand?" asked Lilly.

"What?!" asked Alex turning, falling off her chair.

"Ow," she said rubbing her head.

Miley helped her up and Alex sat back on her chair.

"You mean that my old best friend is dating my old boyfriend?" she asked.

"You don't care right? I mean, you're over him," said Miley.

"Of course," said Alex. "I think."

**Did anyone get the Hannah Montana CD or DVD or Monster House??? I got the CD! It rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R & R!!!**


	8. Makeovers everywhere!

**A/n: I am so sorry for the wait!!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and none of you are mad at me!!! There is a huge surprise in the story that most of you will be able to probably figure it out or at least make a guess after the next chapter!!! I think that I will try to have the next chapter up in a couple of hours, since I won't be able to post until the weekend.**

Chapter 7

Alex thought for the rest of the day. She got yelled at a couple times because she wasn't listening. Jake had asked her a million times what the matter was, but every time she just said "Nothing". Finally, Jake stopped asking, leaving Alex alone to think.

Finally, the last bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Alex walked to her locker and put her books in and took some out.

"Alex, are you okay? You're too quiet," said Miley.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me?" she exclaimed. Realizing what she had just done, she instantly regretted saying it. "I'm sorry Mile, I'm just frustrated," she said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Alex nodded and closed her locker. She walked over to Reilly.

"Hey Reilly! Any plans tonight?" she asked.

"I have a date with Oliver," she said excitedly.

"That's cool!" she said forcing a smile.

Just then, Oliver walked up and smiled and Reilly.

"Oliver, this is Alex. She's new," said Reilly.

"We know each other," said Alex.

Oliver grabbed Alex and brought her over to the other side of the hallway.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh….telling my old best friend that we know each other?" she asked.

"Don't tell her that we broke up," he said.

"Why? Don't want your girlfriend to know that you were a jerk to me for no reason?" she asked.

"Why can't you just let it go?" he exclaimed.

"Because I liked you, Oliver, I really liked you!" she said.

"And now?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Now, I have a date with Jake in an hour, so if you would excuse me," she said pushing past him, "I have to get ready."

Oliver stared after Alex as she, Miley and Lilly walked out the doors. He walked back over to Reilly who was getting her books out.

"What was that about?" asked Reilly.

"Oh, I needed to ask her about the homework," he said.

"Are you sure? Because she left pretty mad," said Reilly.

Oliver nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure," she said closing her locker.

"I'm sure," he said.

When Alex got home, she instantly felt Anna rush into her arms.

"Hey Banana," she said.

"How was school, Alex?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "As good as a first day can be," she said.

Robby laughed, "I'm glad to hear that," he said walking into the kitchen.

"She's lying, dad," said Miley, "She has a date with Jake Ryan."

"Isn't that the boy you liked Miley?" he asked.

"Oh, Miley, I'm sorry! If I knew you liked him, I wouldn't have said yes!" Alex said.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm totally over him," Miley said smiling.

Robby shook his head behind Miley's back. Alex smiled.

Miley turned around and Robby immediately stopped.

Miley rolled her eyes and turned back toward Alex, "So, let's start our homework and then pick outfit for you," she said.

Alex nodded and followed Miley and Lilly upstairs. They each did their homework and then started to pick out an outfit for Alex.

Alex had looking at outfits when she pressed a button and the closet started revolving.

"Guys?" she asked spinning around.

"Guys?" she asked again.

"LILLY! MILEY!" she yelled.

Lilly immediately stopped what she was doing and pressed the button to stop the closet from spinning.

Alex stepped down and tried to stop feeling dizzy. When she finally stopped, she started to look again and finally narrowed her outfits down to three choices: A pink shirt and low cut jeans with black boots, a long sleeved white shirt with a pink mini skirt and white knee high boots, and finally a sky blue mini halter dress with black strappy heels.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

"I wouldn't do a dress," said Miley.

Alex nodded and hung it back up.

"I wouldn't do the first one either, you don't want to look to casual, I mean he _is _famous, you would never know where he would take you for dinner," said Lilly.

Alex nodded and went into the bathroom and changed and came out.

"You look FAN-tastic!" said Miley.

"Totally," said Lilly.

Alex smiled and went to over and started curling the end of her hair.

"Here, lemme do it," said Miley. She put a blindfold on Alex.

"Why do I have a blindfold on?" she asked.

"So you don't see what we are doing," said Miley.

Alex nodded, "That makes sense….I guess," she said.

Miley started working on Alex to give her a complete make over.

When Reilly came home, she was smiling like crazy. Her sister Rachel immediately knew something was up.

"Okay, what's his name?" she asked.

"Oliver," she said.

"Ohmigosh! That is so cool!" she said.

"We have a date tonight," she said.

"No. Way!" Rachel said.

Reilly nodded and was pulled into Rachel's room.

"Okay," said Rachel, "I am going to give you complete access to my closet."

Reilly looked into Rachel's closet and started to go through the thousands of outfits that were in there.

After about an hour, she finally came down to two choices: A baby blue strapless dress and white heels, and a pink spaghetti strap mini dress and sliver heels.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I'd go with the blue one," said Rachel.

Reilly nodded and put the other dress back. She put the dress on and twirled around so Rachel could get a better look.

"Fabulous!" said Rachel.

Reilly smiled and was immediately shoved into a chair and Rachel looked at Reilly though the mirror, "Time for me to work my magic," she said.

Reilly started to get nervous. Rachel told her to close her eyes and not to open them until she said so.

An hour later, Miley had finished plucking and moisturizing and a million other things that hurt to Alex.

"Wa la! 'Tis done!" she said.

Alex carefully took off the blindfold and gasped. Miley had put her hair up a bun and left two strands of hair on either side of her face, beautifully framing her face. She had done her make up perfectly, with light pink eye shadow, pink lip gloss and light blush.

"Miley….it's perfect!" she said.

Miley smiled, "Thanks," she said.

Just then, Alex her Robby call up to her.

"Alex! Jake's here!" he called.

Alex immediately started to get nervous.

"Alex, don't worry, it'll be fine," said Miley.

Alex nodded and walked out of the closet and walked downstairs where she saw Jake wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Alex, you look fantastic," he said.

Alex blushed and walked over to the couch to get her pink clutch. She said goodbye to Anna, who was starting to whimper.

"Don't worry Anna," said Jake, "She'll be back soon."

Anna smiled and walked over to the couch and sat next to Jackson.

"Bye Alexandra, be back by ten," said Robby.

Alex nodded and walked out with Jake.

"Alexandra?" he asked smiling.

"Shut up," she said smiling.

She and Jake walked to the limo and got in.

"Okay Reilly, open your eyes," said Rachel.

Reilly slowly opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my…gosh," she said.

Rachel had straightened Reilly's hair and now it was down to the middle of her back. She had even put in darker red highlights! She had also put some light make up, but it was so soft you would never know she was wearing any.

"You did a great job!" said Reilly.

Rachel bowed.

Reilly carefully touched her hair, "How did you get it so straight?" she asked.

Rachel smiled, "Thirty minutes using the straightening iron," she said.

"Wow," she said.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Reilly jumped up.

"Relax, just go out there and have fun!" said Rachel.

"I'm going on a date, not on a game show," she said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked out with Reilly.

"Oh no you don't," said Reilly.

"Aw! Why not?" she asked.

"Because you will embarrass me," she said.

Rachel sighed, "Fine," she said.

Reilly smiled and opened the door. There stood Oliver in brown slacks, a white shirt and a matching jacket.

"You look great!" he said. _That would look good on Alex too…Wait Oliver! You are over her!!! Stop thinking about her!!!!!_

"Thanks! So do you," she said stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"You ready to go?" he asked holding out his hand.

Reilly blushed and took his hand and followed out to his mom's car.

**A/n: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Please update, and I will start writing as soon as I post this chapter and the next chapter of Jenni's story!! Have a good day!**


	9. Dates and secrets!

**Okay guys, here is chapter 8!!! I think I'm only gonna have two more chapters to this story, unless you guys have any ideas, which I would love to hear!!! Do you guys want a sequel to the story??? Please say so, because I really wanna write a sequel, but I won't if you guys don't want one.**

**Do any of you guys remember that big secret I was talking about??? Well, there are some clues in the chapter about what it is! (oooooh)**

**Last Question: (sorry guys for the questions, I just need a lot of imput!) Do you guys want me to keep the Miley X Cody, and Jackson X Maddie pair, and the Lilly X Zack pair?? I know I haven't talked about Miley or Lilly's, but I wanna know what you guys think before I write anything huge. (hint, hint) :) **

**Okay, here's Chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Alex and Jake got in the limo and started talking.

"So, where did you live before Malibu?" he asked.

"Nashville, it's nothing compared to this," she said, "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I was home schooled for awhile, and then my mom suggested that I go back to school," he said.

Alex nodded, "Why?" she asked.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know….I guess because I was lonely," he said.

"Lonely? But you had everyone on set," said Alex.

"But most of the people were adults, I didn't really have anyone to just chill with," he said.

Alex nodded, "I know how you feel…kind of. I didn't really have any friends in Tennessee," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, I was considered a loser I guess…" she said.

"You aren't a loser," he said.

"You didn't know me a year ago," she said laughing, "I was your average loser," she said.

Jake laughed, "Well, then they must've cared more about looks then anyone else," he said.

Alex smiled, "You have no idea," she said.

Jake leaned forward, but right when he was about to kiss Alex, the limo driver opened the door.

"We are here, Mr. Ryan," he said.

"Gee, thanks Frank," he said sarcastically.

Alex giggled and got out.

"Well, here we are," he said.

Alex looked up and saw a fancy restaurant.

"Am I dressed okay?" she asked.

"You're fine," he assured her, "It's not as fancy as it looks," he said walking toward the restaurant.

Alex walked with him and they both walked into the restaurant.

"See?" said Jake. He was right, the walls were painted blue and pop music was blaring from speakers set around the restaurant.

"Wow," she said.

Jake laughed and a waiter led them to their seats.

"Welcome to The Club, I'm your waiter, Patrick, and I will be serving you," he said putting some menus in front of them.

Alex smiled and picked it up her menu and started looking at it, while Jake did the same.

"Jake! You didn't tell me this was a club!" she said.

"Relax, it's a restaurant too, and after this, we are going to a movie!" he said.

Alex smiled and looked at a menu when she heard two familiar voices.

Meanwhile….

Oliver and Reilly had been pretty quiet, since they were driving with Oliver's mom. After about fifteen minutes of silence, they arrived at the dancing club.

"Here you go kids, I'll be back to pick you up at ten," she said as they got out.

Oliver nodded, "Thanks mom," he said.

"Nice to meet you Reilly," said Oliver's mom.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Oken," she said.

She smiled and drove off.

"Oliver, where are we?" she asked.

"We're at the Dancing Place," he said.

"The what?" she asked.

"It's a club," he explained.

Reilly nodded and followed Oliver into the club. When they got in, they saw a purple dance floor, dark blue walls, and a disco ball, lighting up the entire club. There was also tables so that they could eat, and tons of places to get something to eat.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Oliver.

Reilly nodded and let Oliver lead her to the dance floor, where they both started dancing to a fast song.

Meanwhile…

Alex's heart skipped a beat when she heard those two familiar voices. _No…it must just be my imagination, why would they be here?_

But, she it was proven to be real when she heard Jake say, "Hannah? Is that you?"

Alex cringed.

"Oh Jake, how are you?" asked Hannah walking over, "Who is this?" she asked referring to Alex.

"This is my date, Alex," he said beaming at her.

"Nice to meet you Alex," she said smiling at her. Alex glared at her behind her menu.

"Nice to meet you too Hannah, I'm a huge fan," she said smiling.

Hannah smiled.

"Would you excuse me for a minute Jake?" asked Alex.

Jake nodded and Alex got up and walked toward the restrooms.

"I'll be right back," said Hannah.

Jake nodded and watched Hannah walked toward her friend….Lilly… or was it Lulu….or was it Lola? Yes, that was it, Lola. He watched them run off toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

Hannah and Lola ran into the bathroom and saw Alex sitting on the couch in the bathroom.

"Alex, I," Hannah started.

Alex stopped her and looked under all the bathroom doors. When she didn't see anyone, she started talking.

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed.

"Alex, I can explain," Hannah said.

"Save it, I know you like Jake, but he asked me, and here you are ruining my date!" she said.

"Alex! How could you think that?" Lola defended.

Alex just looked and Hannah and ran out of the bathroom.

"Lola, what have I done?" she asked.

"Come on Hannah, let's go talk to Jake and then we can go home," she said.

Hannah gave Lilly a hug and they walked out and saw Alex and Jake deep in conversation.

"Hey guys," said Hannah.

"Hey Hannah," said Jake.

"Hi," said Alex looking at the menu.

Jake kicked Alex under the table.

Alex glared at Jake and stood up, trying not to cry, "I-I'll be r-right b-back," she said. She ran into the bathroom and sat on the couch and started to cry.

Hannah ran after Alex and saw her crying on the couch and went over to her and sat next to her.

"H-h-Hannah I am s-so sorry!" she said.

"It's okay Alex," she said.

"No, it's not okay! I ruined my date," she said.

"No you didn't! But you did ruin your make up," said Hannah laughing.

Alex smiled and went over to the sink and washed her make up off.

"I think you look better without makeup on," she said.

Alex smiled and dried her eyes and followed Hannah back out to her table.

Meanwhile…

Reilly and Oliver were having a great time dancing to any song that came out of the speakers. They were talking to each other and just laughing and having a good time.

"Hey, you wanna go see a movie?" asked Oliver.

Reilly laughed, "Sure," she said.

They walked out into the warm Malibu night and started walking toward the movie theatre.

**Meanwhile…**

Alex had gotten back to the table and Hannah and Lola had decided to leave. So now they had some peace and quiet. They ate their dinner and then they just sat together and talked.

"Do you wanna go watch the movie?" he asked.

Alex nodded and they walked out hand in hand.

They walked into the movie theatre and decided to see The Guardian. They got in and sat down.

Meanwhile…

Reilly and Oliver walked to the movie theatre and decided to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2. They got in the movie theatre and started to watch the movie.

Reilly and Oliver walked out of the movie theatre talking about how much they both liked the movie.

"And you said you wouldn't like it," Reilly teased.

Oliver shrugged, "I was wrong," he said.

Reilly gasped playfully, "A guy is admitting he is wrong?!" she exclaimed playfully.

Oliver smiled and he and Reilly walked out of the movie theatre.

Oliver called his mom and she came and picked them up. Again, it was a silent drive to Oliver's house, because Oliver had to finish his project, but this time Reilly and Oliver kept smiling at each other.

After about 15 minutes, Mrs. Oken stopped the car and let both kids out. She drove into the garage, and Oliver and Reilly walked up to Oliver's doorstep.

"I had a great time," said Reilly.

"Me too, this was the best date I've ever had," he said. _You mean second best Oliver…_

Oliver ignored the voice in his head and leaned in to kiss Reilly. Right when they were about to kiss, Reilly's beeper went off.

She looked at it and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Oliver….my mom….wants me home right away," she said.

Oliver nodded, although he was disappointed, and you could see it on his face, "That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Reilly nodded and ran off down the street, what Oliver didn't know was that she wasn't running toward her house…

Meanwhile….

Jake and Alex came out of the movie, talking about it. Jake really liked it, but Alex didn't.

"Oh come on," said Jake.

"No way, it was sad," said Alex.

Jake laughed and he and Alex headed to his limo.

They both started talking again about their lives, and before they knew it, they were at Alex's home.

Jake walked Alex up to the door.

"I had a great time, it was nice to see someone talk to Jake Ryan, the guy, instead of Jake Ryan, the celebrity," he said.

Alex smiled, "It was my pleasure, I'm not usually like that around famous people anyway," she said.

Jake smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Alex swore she saw fireworks in the sky.

When they broke away, Jake smiled, "Hey, look at the fireworks," he said.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, they are so beautiful," she said.

Jake smiled and hugged Alex. Just then, his phone went off.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alex….I have to go….my manager wants to talk to me…" he said.

Alex nodded and said, "I understand," she said.

Jake smiled and ran out to his limo. What Alex didn't know, was that Jake's manager didn't really call him…

**DUN DUN DUN! LOL! Okay, now, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! I just wanna know your answers to the questions, or you can PM me, I don't care, but please review!!! I also want people to review because I wanna know that people like or dislike the story. Thanks guys!!**

**TTYL!**

**Alex**


	10. Present Time, Present Time!

**Here is Chapter 9!!! Sorry about the wait, I hurt my ankle yesterday:( But, this is a LONG chapter, so I hope it makes up for it. **

**Okay, I decided I'm going to do a sequal to this story, and there is going to be a twist to the twist. heehee:) **

**The IM S/Ns are:**

**AlexS8989 Alex**

**Smiley-Miley Miley**

**Sk8er-Grl Lilly**

**CandyGrl Maddie**

**Just-like-kindergarten Gabriella**

**Sci-Girl Taylor**

**playmaker-dude Troy**

**I totally forgot about the IMs so I put them in this chapter!!! YAY ME! There are a couple more, but I don't think you'll see Cody or Zack's very much...**

**Okay! Enjoy Chapter 9!!!**

Chapter 9:

Alex smiled and walked into her house. What she saw shocked her.

"Mom, Dad?" she asked happily.

Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch talking to Robby Ray, with Anna in between them.

Alex put her purse down and ran over and gave each of them a hug.

"Oh my gosh! You weren't supposed to be here for another week!" she said sitting next to her dad.

"Well, we decided to come a little early," said Alex's mom, amused at Alex's behavior.

Alex grinned.

"Now Alex," said her mom, "Your father and I have been talking and we have to tell you something," she said sternly.

"Oh, this can't be good," said Alex, her mood suddenly becoming less happy.

"No, no, it's not bad," said her mom.

Alex smiled, "Okay…then what is it?" she asked.

"Well, you know how our jobs require us to travel a lot," her mom said.

Alex nodded.

"Well, we think it would be best for you and Anna to stay here while we travel," said her mom.

Alex smiled, "That's it?" she asked.

"Well…no," said her dad.

"You see Alexandra," said her father, "We have to travel to Orlando for a week."

Alex frowned, "What? But you just got here, and you're already leaving?" she asked.

Her parents looked at each other.

"I can't believe this! I'm so sick of you guys never being here!" she cried. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

She started to cry when she realized that there were boxes all around her room.

"What in the world?" she asked.

She walked downstairs, trying not to look like she had just been crying, "Why are their boxes in my room? It's not even my room!" she said.

"W-well, sweetie, that's what we wanted to talk about, you see, your father and I got promoted, so we will be traveling a lot more, so we thought it would be best if you just stayed here with your Uncle Robby," said her mom.

"We already asked him, and he said he would be happy to turn the two guestrooms into yours and Anna's bedrooms," said her father.

Alex tried to take this all in, "So, y-you'll never be around?" she asked.

"No, of course we will! We just think, that since we won't be around…" her father tried to think of the right words, "as much, you could just live here," he said.

Alex didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She just turned around and went back up to her room. She started to look at the boxes and found the ones labeled clothes. She went through them, occasionally finding things she would never wear, and made a pile.

"Oh my gosh! What was I thinking?" she asked holding up an ugly red plaid skirt.

She continued to go through her clothes, and finally, all five boxes of clothes were empty.

"Done," she said walking around. Just then, she found a box labeled shoes. Alex groaned, "I need a closet like Miley's," she said putting her head on her pillow.

"Funny you should as that," said a voice.

Alex lifted her head up and saw Miley smiling like crazy. Lilly was next to her, smiling.

Alex looked at the two and said, "You guys are freaking me out," she joked.

Miley laughed and sat down next to Alex, "I know you don't want to live here, and I know you don't want your parents to travel, but," said Miley walking over to her closet, "there are also some perks," she said.

Alex stood up and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Miley pulled out a remote and stepped inside her closet, "Watch," she said.

Alex nodded and watched as Miley pushed a button, and her clothes parted and she saw two French doors that said AS on both door.

Alex smiled and said, "You didn't."

Miley smiled, "Oh, but I did," she said.

Miley smiled and opened the doors and revealed a closet that was painted purple, with pictures of all of her favorite actors and actresses on the wall. She pushed another button and the wall opened to find a girl's dream; A whole wall of new and the coolest styles of shoes.

"No way!" she said.

Miley nodded, "After I saw how many boxes of clothes and shoes you had, I decided maybe you needed this," she said.

Alex smiled, "I did! Thank you so much!" she said.

Miley held up a finger, "Wait a second," she said. She pressed a combination on the remote and a wall opened and revealed a shelf of wigs of all styles and two shelves of jewelry.

"Okay, now since this one has wigs, and of course, no one can no you're Andréa, you have to press a combo to get this wall to pop up. All the other stuff you just press a button," said Miley.

Alex nodded, "Thank you so much!" she said.

Miley nodded and said, "Oh! One more thing," said Miley.

"There's more?!" asked Alex.

Miley laughed. "Press…button number 5," she said.

Alex nodded and pressed the button and a wall turned around and she saw a revolving rack of new clothes, along with a flat box.

"How did you afford all this?" she asked in awe.

"Oh, I didn't by the clothes, or whatever is in the box, that was your parents," she said.

Alex smiled and walked over to the box and opened it. There, was a shiny, new laptop. She opened it and sat down and turned it on. Miley sat next to her, and Lilly sat on her other side.

When the computer came to the desktop, Yahoo IM popped up.

"What in the world?" she asked.

There, was everyone from the Tipton and everyone from Albuquerque. She gasped.

"Wow!" she said.

Just then, she got an IM.

**CandyGrl: **Alex? Is that you??

**AlexS8989: **The one and only!

**CandyGrl: **cheers

**AlexS8989: **lol

**CandyGrl: **how are you?

**AlexS8989: **awesome!!!

Just then, she got another one.

**Just-like-kindergarten has invited you to a chat with: CandyGrl and playmaker-dude here is her message: Alex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

Alex smiled, "It's Gabi and Troy!" she said.

Miley and Lilly smiled and continued to watch.

_**AlexS8989 has joined the chat**_

_**CandyGrl has joined the chat**_

_**Playmaker-dude has joined the chat**_

**_Just-like-kindergarten has joined the chat_**

**CandyGrl: **Anyone home???

**AlexS8989: **Anyone here?

**Playmaker-dude: **Hey Maddie! Hey Alex!

**Just-like-kindergarten:** ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Playmaker-dude: **Excuse her, she's hyper. She just had five pieces of candy

**AlexS8989: **LOL, how are you guys??

**Just-like-kindergarten: **Awesome! How come you haven't been on Alex?

**AlexS-8989: **blushes Sorry guys, I just got my computer

**CandyGrl: **Hey! I'm here too:'(

**Just-like-kindergarten: **Sorry Maddie, I was just excited

**Playmaker-dude: **She gets like that a lot

**Just-like-kindergarten: **Hits Troy on the arm

**Playmaker-dude: **OW! Man, she has an arm

**AlexS8989: **?

**Playmaker dude: **We're sitting next to each other in Study Hall. HI GUYS!!!!! That was Taylor:)

_**Sci-Girl has joined the chat**_

**Sci-Girl: YAY! **Hey guys!!!

**AlexS8989: **Hey Taylor!

**CandyGrl: **I g2g…London is mad…again.

**AlexS8989: **LOL, good luck :)

_**CandyGrl has signed off**_

"Hold on, let me go get my computer," said Miley. Miley ran out of the closet and came back about five minutes later, with her computer in hand. It had stickers of flowers and hearts all over it. She plugged it in and sat down.

"Lilly, go get yours!" she said. Lilly ran out of the closet and came back with a computer with stickers of skateboards all over it.

_**Smiley-Miley has joined the chat**_

_**Sk8erGrl has join the chat**_

**Smiley-Miley: **Is this an open chat?

**Just-like-kindergarten: **MILEY!!!!

**Sk8erGrl: **Too much chocolate Gabi?

**Just-like-kindergarten: **guilty….HI LILLY!!!!

**Sk8erGrl: **Hey Gabi! Hey Troy! Hey Taylor!

**Playmaker-dude: **Hey Lilly, Hey Miley

**Sci-Girl: **Hey guys!!!!

**Playmaker-dude: **How are you guys?

**Just-like-kindergarten: **Good! Thanks Troy!

**Playmaker-dude: **Gabi! I know how you're doing! You're sitting right next to me!

**AlexS8989: **LOL, I'm good Troy :)

**Smiley-Miley: **I'm good!

**Sk8erGrl: **me too

**Sci-Girl: **Oh shoot! Guys we g2g, the bell just rang:(

**Just-like-kindergarten: **Aw:'(

**Playmaker-dude: **Come on guys. We'll be back after school :)

_**Playmaker-dude has signed off**_

_**Just-like-kindergarten has signed off**_

_**Sci-Girl has signed off**_

Alex turned off her computer and laid down.

"Guys, I think I owe my parents a couple thousand thank you's," she said.

Miley nodded, "Well, their leaving in about five minutes, so you better go," she said.

Alex nodded, "Wait! How do you know that?" she asked.

"I have cameras set all around the house to get blackmail on Jackson," said Miley. She did an evil laugh.

"Oh my gosh you're Luann!" said Alex.

Miley laughed, "No I'm not, trust me," she said, "I've inherited things thoughAlex laughed, "Good, you'll never believe what she did to me last summer! She threw my in the lake!" she said.

Miley laughed, "Last Halloween, she tried to expose my secret!" she said.

"Which she…totally thought of all by herself!" said Lilly nervously.

Alex looked at Lilly weirdly, "Yeah…well, I'm going to go find my parents and say good-bye and stuff," she said.

She put her computer down and stood up and stretched. She walked out of her closet and downstairs where she saw her parents talking.

_Man they talk a lot! _She thought.

She walked into the living room and stood in front of her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry," she said. "You guys do so much for me, and I couldn't do one thing for you," she said trying not to cry.

"Anna, why don't you find Jackson and ask him to play Candyland," said her mom.

Anna nodded and hopped off the couch and ran upstairs. Alex sat down between her parents.

"Alex, we're sorry that we aren't home often," said her mom, "but you have to understand that we are very lucky to be in charge of such a big company," she said.

Alex nodded, "I understand. I guess I was just sad because you guys just got here and then you're leaving already," she said.

Her father nodded, "We understand that, but thank you for understanding," he said.

"And the only reason we didn't want to buy a house is because we would be paying for things that your father and I never use," said her mom.

"But is it fair that Uncle Robby has to pay for something Anna and I use?" she asked.

Her mom smiled, "We raised a smart girl," she said making Alex smile, "We are going to pay part of the bill. The part you and Anna use," she said.

Alex nodded.

"So, you saw your closet already, huh?" she asked.

Alex beamed and nodded, "Its amazing! Thank you for all the clothes!" she said.

Her mom smiled, "We thought you would like them," she said.

"There is one more thing for you," said her dad.

"More? You guys don't have too, you guys probably spent like a million dollars on me," she said.

Alex's parents were very rich, being the boss and founders of a huge international country. However, they almost never bought things for their kids. In fact, Alex and Anna didn't really have any idea how rich their parents really are. They always bought their own things with their own allowance. But, about once a year, their parents bought them one or two things, just because.

Alex's mom laughed, "Its something that we both think will help you get settled in," she said.

Alex nodded, "Okay…" she said.

"Go upstairs, and Miley will tell you what to do," she said. "And then you and Miley can help Anna get her presents," she said.

Alex nodded and gave them both a hug, "Thank you so much," she said.

Alex ran upstairs and into her bedroom and ran into her closet. She fell on the floor from lack of oxygen. She breathed for about five seconds before standing back up.

"Okay, where is it?" she asked.

"Press button number 6," said Miley absentmindedly.

Alex pressed button number six, but it turned the wall that Miley and Lilly were sitting against around, making them turn around too.

"Miley? Lilly?" she asked.

"A little help here!" she said from behind the wall.

"Ohmigosh! I am so sorry!" she said pressing button number five.

The wall turned back around and Miley and Lilly stood up.

"That's the last time I sit on your revolving floor," said Miley.

Alex laughed and put hers, Lilly's and Miley's computer on the desk.

"Okay, _now _press number 6," she said.

Alex pressed number six and the wall turned around and revealed a 20" television, and a digital cable box with DVR.

"No way!" she said.

Miley squealed, "Come on, let's go set it up!" she said.

Alex nodded and all three girls struggled to bring it out of the closet. They set it up, and fifteen minutes later, they were all watching Disney Channel.

"Oh! Guys, we've got to go give Anna her presents," said Alex.

Miley and Lilly stood up, "Come on!" said Miley.

Miley, Lilly, and Alex ran out of the room and into Anna's room that had already been decorated with Dora all over the walls. In addition, her clothes were all in her closet and she was on the floor, coloring with a new box of crayons on her Playskool desk.

"Hey Anna, its that time of year again!" said Alex.

Anna immediately perked up, "Really?" she asked.

Alex nodded.

Miley found the card that her parents had written where the presents were and showed it to Alex.

"Let's look in the closet," said Alex.

Anna looked in the closet and found three boxes: two small ones and a big one.

"Which one do you want to open first?" asked Alex.

Anna pointed to the big one.

"Good choice," said Lilly.

They all sat down and watched as Anna opened it and opened the box.

"Wow! A box! I always wanted a box!" said Anna.

"Try opening the box," said Alex.

Anna opened the box and found ten new shirts and ten new pants, and five new pairs of shoes.

"Wow! This is almost as good as a box!" she said.

Alex slapped her hand to her forehead and said, "Why don't we open the other two?" she asked.

Anna nodded and walked over to the two small ones, "I wanna open this one!" she said.

Alex nodded, "Go ahead!" she said.

Miley and Lilly and Alex watched as Anna ripped off the wrapping paper in record time.

"Wow! An iPod!" she said.

Alex walked over, "It's a MP3 player, just for three year olds! You can put videos, and stories, and songs on it!" she said.

Anna looked at it with fascination, "Wow," she said in awe.

"Open the last one!" said Lilly.

Anna nodded and ripped off the paper even faster than last time.

"A Digital Camera for little kids!" she said.

"Wow!" said Alex looking at it, "The kid tough digital camera!" she said.

Anna ran downstairs and gave her parents a hug and took a picture of everything and everyone.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The older girls watched TV in Alex's room and chatted with their friends from all over the country. Before they knew it, it was eleven o' clock at night.

"Good thing it's Friday," said Miley rolling out the air mattresses.

"Totally," said Alex rolling out hers. She didn't have her bed set up yet, so she had been sleeping on an air mattress for the last couple weeks.

"Yeah," said Lilly.

All of them went to bed and gently fell asleep.

**Bad ending, I know, I know :P! But, I needed the chapter to end. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! I loved them!!!!! Please, please, please, review!!!!!!!**

**TTYL!**

**Alex**


	11. A Break through

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I went to Dallas over the weekend for the Radio Disney Totally 10 concert. I met Miley, Mitchel, Aly and AJ, the Jonas Brothers, and B5! It was awesome!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

"Alex, Lilly, wake up!" Miley said trying to wake them up.

"Five more minutes…" they grumbled.

"Hey, is that Orlando Bloom?" asked Miley.

Alex and Lilly shot up, "Where?" they asked..

Miley started laughing. She fell down on the bed laughing.

Alex glared at Miley, "Very Funny," she said getting up.

Miley finally stopped laughing, "Okay, now let's pick out clothes," she said stepping into Alex's closet.

Alex nodded and grabbed the remote and walked into the closet.

"What do you feel like wearing?" asked Miley.

Alex shrugged and hit button number 5, which revealed a revolving rack, about Miley's size.

"How about this?" asked Miley holding up a black tank top with a pink full-length skirt.

Alex thought for a moment, "Love the top, but," she said grabbing an aquamarine full-length skirt with rhinestones on it and had ribbon on the bottom, "this would go even better," she said.

"That's awesome!" said Miley.

Alex beamed and put the outfit down and started to help Miley and Lilly.

"What about this Lilly?" asked Alex holding up a pair of jeans with a green tie-dyed belt that was tied on the side, and a green tee shirt with, "I'm green with envy," on it.

Lilly squealed, "I love it Alex! I don't know how you do it. You are such a girly girl, and yet you can always pick out a great outfit for a tomboy like me!" she said holding the outfit over her body to examine it.

Alex blushed, "I don't know, it's just a feeling I have," she said.

Miley smiled, "You might have a career as a fashion designer," she said.

Alex frowned, "I don't think so...besides, it's a long way away before we have to choose what we are going to be," she said going through her clothes.

Miley shrugged.

"Hey Miles, what about this outfit?" Alex asked holding up a baby blue tank top with the phrase, "Worship me, you know you want you!" and a denim mini skirt.

Miley took it, "She shoots, she scores," she said admiring the outfit.

Alex smiled.

"Now, its shoe time!" said Miley.

Alex nodded and pressed number five to close the revolving racks, and number one to make the cubbies of shoes come out from the wall.

"Alright, lets see…Lilly," she said throwing Lilly a pair green sneakers, "Miley," she said throwing her a pair of pink cowgirl boots, "and me," she said grabbing a pair of black spike heels.

"Now let's do hair," said Miley.

Alex nodded and sat Lilly down in front of the vanity. She brushed out Lilly's hair, put it into two ponytails, and gave Lilly a green tie-dyed ski cap. Then, she put light blush on her, and a little eyeliner.

Next, she sat Miley down, brushed out her hair, and put it a clip into each side of her hair, and pulled her bangs back, twirled them, and then clipped them at the back of her head. Then she put blue eye shadow, mascara, and shiny lip-gloss on her.

Finally, she sat down and put her long hair into a ponytail, curled it, and pinned it to her head.

"Aren't you going to put make up on Alex?" asked Miley.

Alex shook her head, "I don't think so," she said.

Miley shrugged and followed Lilly and Alex out of her room and downstairs.

When they got downstairs, they saw Anna eating bacon and eggs.

"Amazing," said Alex.

"What?" asked Robby.

"The girl has never eaten breakfast before, and now she's eaten breakfast twice in the same week," Alex said shocked.

Robby chuckled.

Alex smiled, "See you after school Anna!" she said.

Anna smiled and continued to eat.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked out.

"See you later Dad," said Miley.

"Have a good day Bud," he called as she walked out.

Lilly waved and walked out of the house and bumped into Miley, "What in the world?" she asked.

"Sssh!" Miley whispered. She pointed to where Alex and Oliver were sending each other death glares.

"What do you want?" asked Alex.

"To walk to school with my two best friends," he said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Fine, go walk with them, I don't care," she said.

"Yeah right," he said.

Alex glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that ever since you moved here, I haven't gotten to spend anytime with them," he said.

"What about Reilly?" she asked.

Oliver smiled, "You're jealous!" she said.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, right, in your dreams. I'm going out with Jake," she said.

Oliver glared, "Whatever," he said.

Alex smiled, "You're jealous of Jake!" she said.

"Yeah right," she said.

Oliver glared at her.

"Let me ask you something. How long before you break up with her because she's a redhead, or because she is friends with me, or some other stupid thing like you did with me?" she asked.

"Can't you just let it go?" he asked.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked away.

Oliver sighed and walked over to Miley and Lilly, "Hey guys," he said.

Miley and Lilly sighed, "Hey Oliver," they said.

"Look, why are you letting this come between our friendship?" he asked frustrated.

"Because you are acting like you don't care," said Lilly.

"But I do!" he said.

"Then start acting like it," said Miley walking away.

Lilly looked at him and followed Miley, leaving Oliver alone to his thoughts.

**Please R&R!**


	12. Oooh Tizzz

**Okay, I have had this chapter written for 3 days, but I couldn't get it to upload! But, thaanks to Millie (luvs-Mitchel-Musso) I FINALLY got it to upload! **

**Now, I added something in this chapter that you didn't expect, and the next chapter is something you would NEVER expect. MWHAHAHAHAHHAHHA**

Chapter 10:

Alex walked up the steps to the school, deep in thought. She had no idea where Miley and Lilly were, but honestly, she was happy to just be alone to think. If she talking to with Miley and Lilly, she was with Anna, and if she wasn't with Anna, she was talking to some of her friends in Tennessee.

She got to her locker and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" she begged.

"Need help?" asked Jake.

Alex blushed, "Yes please," she said.

Jake went to her locker, "What's your combination?" he asked.

"30-12-25," she said.

Jake put the combination in, but it still wouldn't budge.

"There's your problem, your combination is wrong," he said.

"No way, that can't be possible," she said opening her schedule, which told her not only her schedule, but her locker combination, and her lunch number. She saw her combination and turned red. "Okay…maybe it is possible…" she said.

Jake laughed.

Alex blushed, "Try this…30-12-24," she said.

Jake nodded and put in her combination and it opened without any problem.

"There you go," he said.

"Thanks," she said. She kissed him and put in her books.

"No problem," he said smiling.  
Alex smiled and took out her science book, notebook, folder, and a pencil.

"So, what did your manager want last night?" she asked closing her locker.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Your manager. He called you last night," she said looking at him weirdly.

"Oh! Sorry, I got confused, he called me so many times last night," he chuckled.

Alex laughed.

"He just needed to tell me about a script change," he said.

Alex nodded.

Just then, Alex's phone rang.

"Sorry," she said. She walked into the bathroom.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Alex, it's Cody."

"Hey Cody! What's up?" she asked.

"Well…I'm coming to Malibu tomorrow, and I want to surprise Miley," he said.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!! She's going to love it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it need you to get her to the airport tomorrow at seven," he said.

Alex sucked in her breath, "Ooh, I don't know Cody. Tomorrow is school, and I don't know if her dad would drive us to the airport, especially without Miley getting suspicious," she said.

"Aw man, I forgot about that…" he said.

Alex snapped her fingers, "I've got it! What if you surprise her at school?"

"Alex! That's it!" he said excitedly.

Alex beamed, "Okay, here's the deal, tomorrow, Miley always leaves for school at seven thirty, I'll act like I'm sleeping in, and you be at the house by eight, and we will go to school," she explained.

"Sounds good, but how are you going to surprise her?" he asked.

"What if I hide you in a closet?" she asked.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked.

Alex sighed, "What if you hide next to the stairs, and then I bring her out?" she asked.

"That, I can do," he said, "Hold on, Zack wants to talk to you," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"Hey Alex!" he said.

"Hey Zack," she said.

"Okay, I'm coming tomorrow too. Can I come with you and Cody?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she said.

"Thanks! Hold on, Maddie wants to talk to you," he said.

Alex nodded, "Okay, bye Zack," he said.

"ALEX!" Maddie screamed.

Alex held the phone away from her ear.

"Hey Maddie," she said laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just excited," she exclaimed.

Alex laughed, "No problem girl, so what's up?"

"Well, since Carey can't go with the twins to Malibu, she asked me to go, and I wanted to surprised Jackson," she said.

Alex frowned, "Ooh, Maddie. I don't know…Jackson goes to school at six," she said.

Alex could hear Maddie groan, "Well, I wanted to do something like Zack and Cody are doing," she said sadly.

Alex thought for a minute, "Well…what if you went to his school, and just had the office to tell him he has a visitor?" she asked.

"Do you think they would allow that?" she asked.

"What if you got a note from Mr. Stewart?" Alex suggested.

"Do you think _he _would allow that?" Maddie asked.

"I'll ask him tonight and IM you with the answer," she said.

"Alright, thank you so much Alex," she said.

"No problem, tell everyone I said hi," Alex said.

"Oh wait! What is your address?" asked Maddie.

"818 Valley Road," said Alex.

"Alright, thanks, see you tomorrow," she said.

Alex nodded, "Bye!" she said.

Alex hung up her phone and put it on vibrate. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Miley and Lilly talking by Alex's locker.

"Hey guys!" she said walking over.

"Hey Alex!" asked Miley. "Where were you? We thought you got lost," she said.

Alex laughed, "Sorry, I got a phone call from…my parents, they were just saying that more boxes should arrive from Tennessee today," she said.

Miley and Lilly nodded.

"Well, we better get to class; we have a test in almost every subject!" said Miley.

"I know, its going to be harder than going through a balloon factory with a porcupine purse," said Alex; suddenly having a major southern accent.

"Huh?" asked Lilly.

"Lilly, you wouldn't last two seconds in Tennessee," said Alex.

"I know that's right!" said Miley.

Alex and Miley gave each other a high five.

"Look Ashley, it's the hillbilly!" said Amber.

"Where did you get the clothes, at a thrift store?" Ashley insulted.

Amber looked at Alex and her jaw dropped.

"Who are you?" she asked meanly.

Alex stepped up to Amber and Ashley, "The geek girl," she said. That was what Amber and Ashley called Alex when she lived in Malibu.

"Oh, my gosh!" Amber exclaimed shocked.

"I don't know what to say!" Ashley whispered.

Alex crossed her arms, "Did you girls want something?"

"W-well, we just wanted to say that…even though you _look _cool, you are still the same geek you were in fifth grade," said Ashley.

"Totally," they said together.

"Oooh! Tizzz," they said touching fingers.

Alex laughed, "Whatever," she said walking past, bumping shoulders.

Miley and Lilly followed bumping Amber and Ashley, "Yeah!" they said together.

"Ooooh, tizz," they said making fun of Amber and Ashley.

Amber and Ashley glared at the trio and stomped away.

The three started laughing.

"Come on, lets get to class," said Lilly.

Miley and Alex nodded and walked into their science class.

**Can I please have 5 reviews?? Pweeeease?? If I get five reviews I'll put up the next chapter!!!!!! **

**TTYL!**

**Alex**


	13. The talk with Alex

**Okay guys, here it is! Chapter 11!!!! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!!! 7 reviews! That is so totally awesome!!**

**NCooper I did get your review:D**

**I really hope you guys enjoy! This has Reilly/Jake in it for people who were wondering what happened after the dates!!! **

**Okay, Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

Miley, Lilly, and Alex walked out of Math class and headed for the cafeteria.

"My brain hurts," Miley whined.

"I feel like mine is gonna explode!" said Alex.

"My brain feels like goo," said Lilly.

"Thank goodness we only have electives left," said Alex grabbing a lunch tray and getting in line.

"I hear that!" said Miley grabbing some salad.

"Why are you getting salad?" asked Alex.

Miley groaned, "Because I'm," she started to whisper, "Hannah Montana," she went back to regular volume, "I have to be on a diet," she complained.

Alex nodded, "That is why I don't want to be a star," she said grabbing a cheese burger and fries.

Miley sighed, "You are so lucky," she said.

"Well, you can eat what you want on Saturdays," Lilly said.

"That's true," she admitted.

Lilly grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza and a bag of chips and followed Alex to the cashier.

"What would you like to drink?" asked the cashier.

"Diet Coke," said Alex.

The woman nodded and handed her a can of diet coke.

"That will be…2.75," she said.

"Oh!" said Alex. She got out her purse and handed the woman the check.

"What is your lunch number?" she asked.

"1075," she said.

The woman punched in the number and looked at the screen, "Name?"

"Alexandra or Alex," she said.

The woman nodded, "There you go Alexandra," she said.

Alex nodded and walked out of the line and waited for Lilly and Miley.

When Miley and Lilly came out, they walked to the nearest lunch table which happened to be where Jake was sitting.

"Hey Jake!" said Alex, "Do you mind if we sit here?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said smiling.

Alex put her tray down and was about to sit down, when Amber and Ashley slipped in.

"Hey Jakey!" said Amber.

"Hey Amber," said Jake annoyed.

"Amber, I was gonna sit there," Alex complained.

"Sorry, but we were here first," she said.

Alex glared at her.

"Don't worry about it Alex, we can sit somewhere else," said Jake.

Alex smiled at the girl's shocked faces.

Jake stood up and took his tray to the table over by the trash cans, or the "loser" table.

"Bye girls," the three said together.

"Oooh! Tis!" they all said touching their fingers together.

They grabbed their trays and followed Jake.

"Thanks," said Alex sitting down.

"No problem, I don't like them anyway," said Jake.

"I know, they are so annoying," said Miley taking a bite of her salad.

"Totally," said Lilly taking a bite of her pizza.

"I know that's right," said Alex taking a bite her cheese burger.

Jake laughed and took a bite of his sandwich.

Just then, Oliver and Reilly walked over.

"Can we sit here?" asked Oliver.

"I don't," Miley started.

"Sure," Alex interrupted.

Oliver and Reilly sat down and the six started talking.

"Can you believe we had tests in almost every subject?" asked Alex.

"Almost? I have a test in every subject!" said Jake.

"Well, we don't have one in art," said Alex.

"I knew I should've taken Art, but no, my mom wanted me to take drama," he pouted.

Alex laughed.

Alex looked around and saw a boy with an ice cream cone.

"Ooh! Ice cream! I'll be right back guys," she said standing up.

"I'm gonna go get one too," Oliver said standing up.

Jake and Reilly looked at each other once Alex and Oliver were gone and smiled.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. _What the hecky in the hurky is going on? _Miley thought.

"Hey Reilly, can I talk to you?" asked Jake.

Reilly nodded and stood up and walked away from the table following Jake.

"Come on," Miley whispered.

Lilly nodded and followed Miley and hid behind a trash can.

"I had a great time last night Reilly," said Jake.

_FLASHBACK:_

_(At Oliver's date)_

_Reilly didn't really need to finish her project. Her plan was to say good-bye to Oliver, wait until he was out of sight, and then meet Jake down by the beach. She waved to Oliver and ran inside her house and put on a pink string bikini and ran down to the beach. _

_(At Alex's date) _

_Jake's manager didn't really text him. It was actually Reilly._

_Jakey:_

_Where are you?_

_Love, Reilly_

_Jake got in his limo and told his driver to drive him down to his house. He quickly put on his swimming trunks and ran out to the beach._

_When he got to the beach, he saw Reilly standing on the shore in her bikini. He walked over and picked her up._

_Reilly smiled, "Put me down!" she exclaimed._

_Jake obeyed and put her down._

_"Thank you," she said. She kissed him._

_Jake smiled, "How was your date?" he asked._

_Reilly laughed, "It was alright," she said._

_Jake laughed, "Mine was good too…but Alex…I don't know, she just isn't my type," he said._

_"Am I your type?" asked Reilly._

_Jake smiled and nodded, "Of course!" he said._

_Reilly smiled and walked out into the ocean and splashed him._

_Jake grinned and ran out and splashed her. _

_The two started splashing each other until they were soaked._

_Reilly was laughing so hard and then noticed how dark it was. _

_"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" she asked._

_Jake looked at his watch, "Nine thirty," he said._

_"Oh no, my curfew is nine forty five! I have to get home!" she said._

_"Okay, said Jake._

_Reilly ran up the shore and then turned around._

_**Reilly's POV**_

_"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked._

_"Yeah, who is gonna find out?" he said._

_"But, Oliver is really nice and I don't want to hurt him!" I said._

_"But here we are," he said. _

_"You promise no one will get hurt?" I asked looking into his blue eyes._

_"I promise," he said looking straight into my eyes._

_It was then that I knew that I could trust him. I knew that everything would be okay and I knew that no one would get hurt….yet._

_I looked into his eyes and smiled. We both leaned forward and soon our lips met. It was the best kiss I had ever had. I just hope no one will find out. If anyone did, chaos would break out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Me too," she said smiling.

"So, when are you gonna tell Oliver?" he asked.

"The same time you are going tell Alex," she said smugly.

"Okay, you caught me," he said.

Reilly smiled and kissed him.

Miley looked at Lilly and motioned to go back to the table.

"What are we going to do? We can't let them keep doing this to our friends!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we can't just go up to Alex and Oliver and say, 'Hi, did you know your dates are dating each other?'" she said.

"True," Lilly said defeated.

"We could try to talk to Alex, but I don't know if she would listen," said Miley.

"And Oliver is too much of a doughnut to listen," said Lilly sadly.

Oliver walked over with a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles, "Hey, where's Reilly?" he asked.

"She went to the bathroom," Miley said quickly.

Oliver nodded.

Alex walked over with a cup of cookie and cream ice cream.

"Hey Alex, what you got there?" asked Jake coming over.

"Cookies and Cream ice cream," she said taking a spoonful and eating it.

"That looks good, I'm gonna go get some," said Jake standing up.

"Okay," said Alex.

Jake walked away and Alex looked at Miley and Lilly, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other.

"Yeah, we're fine, we…we just need to talk to you when we get home," said Miley.

Alex shrugged.

Jake walked over with a cup of cookie dough ice cream.

"Hey Jake," said Alex.

"Hey Alex," he said sitting down.

Alex smiled and put her garbage in the trash can.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the library to study for our computer class, I'll see in guys in art," she said.

She grabbed her stuff, kissed Jake, and walked out the door.

Oliver looked at his watch, "Oh my gosh, I have to go talk to Mr. David about my science test," he said.

"Again?" Miley asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "How was I supposed to know that photosynthesis has nothing to do with photos?" he asked.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Do you and Lilly study together?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lilly and Oliver said together.

"Well don't," said Miley.

Oliver and Lilly rolled their eyes and Oliver left the cafeteria.

Miley and Lilly looked at Jake.

"What?" he asked.

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes and left Jake alone.

**(After School)**

Alex, Miley, and Lilly were walking home, and Alex was noticing how quiet Miley and Lilly were. She smiled to herself, _wait until tomorrow…_she thought.

They walked inside the house and saw Robby Ray on the phone. He saw Miley and Lilly and told the person he would call him back.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Tiring," Miley said collapsing on the couch.

"At least we don't have homework," said Alex sitting on the chair.

"Thank goodness!" said Lilly.

Miley sat up, "Alex, can we talk to you in my closet?" she asked.

Alex remembered what Maddie had said, "Sure, I'll be right up, I just wanna get a snack," she said.

Miley and Lilly nodded and headed upstairs.

Once Alex saw that they were out of earshot, she walked over to Robby, who was making himself a sandwich.

"What's up Alexandra?" he asked.

Alex cringed, she _hated_ being called Alexandra, "I was talking to Cody, Maddie, and Zack today, and they said they were coming to Malibu," she said.

Robby nodded, "And?" he asked.

"Well, I'm gonna bring Zack and Cody to school to surprise Miley and Lilly, but I need you to give Maddie a note so that she can surprise Jackson," she explained.

Robby nodded, "I guess I could do that," he said smiling.

Alex smiled and walked to the cabinets and took out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. She got three sodas out of the fridge and got a big bowl for the popcorn.

"Hey Alexandra?" Robby Ray asked.

Alex turned around, "Yeah?" she asked.

"You are a good friend to set this up for Miley and Lilly. As for Jackson…you must be out of your mind to do something nice for Jackson," he said chuckling.

Alex laughed, "Well, he is my cousin, no matter what he does to me," she said remembering the shower incident. She shuddered.

The microwave beeped and Alex took the popcorn bag out, and dumped it in the bowl. She took it upstairs, and walked past Anna's room where she saw her laying down on the bed. She walked in Anna's room and put the food down.

"Anna?" she asked.

No reply.

Alex walked over to the side of Anna's bed and saw her asleep, but she also saw tear stains on her face.

Alex frowned and covered Anna up. Anna started to toss and turn.

Alex grabbed Anna's hand and started to rub it; like her mom used to do to her.

Anna immediately calmed down.

Alex smiled and stood up and walked out of the room with her hands full of snacks. She walked into Miley's room and into her closet where she saw Miley and Lilly sitting on the leopard couch.

Alex gave each of them the soda, and put the popcorn bowl down. She sat on the floor.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Well…um…see…we don't exactly know how to say this, but…" Miley stuttered.

Lilly sighed, "Jake is cheating on you with Reilly," she said.

Alex choked on her soda, while Miley sent death glares to Lilly.

"W-what are you talking about? Jake would never do that!" she said.

"We heard them," said Miley.

"Yeah, apparently they both left after your and Oliver's date and they went to the beach," Lilly explained.

Alex's expression went from shock, to wonder, to anger.

"I saw them kissing," Miley said.

"I can't believe you two!" Alex exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked frightened. Neither of them had ever seen Alex like this. Never.

Alex stood up, "I know you both like Jake! You are trying to get me to break up with him so you can have him!" she exclaimed angrily.

"How could you even think that?" Lilly defended.

"Oh please. You guys are such bad liars! Miley I _know _you like him, and Lilly, you have liked him ever since day one, but I never thought you guys would sink this low!" she exclaimed.

She stormed out of the closet and into her own closet and turned on got out her guitar.

"Okay, that went well," Miley said.

"She took it better than I expected," said Lilly.

Miley sighed, "We better go apologize," she said.

Lilly sighed and walked into Alex's room and saw Alex strumming her guitar and singing.

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue_

Alex put her guitar down and sighed. She had been too hard on Miley and Lilly, and she knew that. But Jake couldn't have cheated on her!

She started singing another song.

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way. _

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more.

In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday.

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.

Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more.

I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real.

And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end...

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.

Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)

Miley and Lilly walked in the closet, "Nice song," they said.

Alex sighed, "Thanks," she said.

"Look Alex, we're sorry that we made you mad, but we know what we saw," Miley said.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" she asked.

"Because I'm your cousin, and I have never lied to you before," Miley said walking away.

"What she said," said Lilly. She followed Miley.

Alex sighed and logged onto IM where she saw Maddie's name light up, saying she was on.

**CandyGrl: **What'd he say? What'd he say? What'd he say? TELL ME WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AlexS8989: **okay, okay, relax. He said he would do it.

**CandyGrl: **YES! YES! YES! Do Miley and Lilly know anything about it?

**AlexS8989: **No, and I doubt they ever will :-(

**CandyGrl: **Uh oh. What happened?

**AlexS8989: **They tried to tell me Jake was cheating on me!

**CandyGrl: **And…?

**AlexS8989: **What do you mean and…?

**CandyGrl: **It sounds like they are trying to help you.

**AlexS8989: **Yeah right. _Everyone _knows Miley and Lilly once fought over him!

**CandyGrl: **Well, did you try listening?

**AlexS8989: **opens mouth closes mouth no…

**CandyGrl: **If it were me, I would try listening to them again

**AlexS8989: **I guess…

**CandyGrl: **So you are going to do it?

**AlexS8989: **heck no!

**CandyGrl: **sigh okay, but if they _are _telling the truth and you find out the hard way, I wouldn't go crying to them…

**AlexS8989: **Thanks Maddie sarcastic

**CandyGrl: **I'm just saying, that if you don't listen, your heart is gonna be broken worse…

**_AlexS8989 has signed off_**

**CandyGrl: **You're welcome Alex.

Alex couldn't believe it! _I can't believe it! I feel like the whole world is against me!_ She thought.

She went to bed, even though it was only five. She needed to sleep this off. She just needed time by herself so she could think.

**TA DAH! Lol! I would appriciate 5 reviews again! Reviews make me update faster!!! (As you can tell)**

**TTYL!  
**

**Alex**


	14. Why?

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I had major writers block!!!!!! But I'm back!!!! **

**I need to know if you guys would review a sequal to this story...because I wanna post one, but I'm not sure if you guys want one!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alex and Anna, and I never will, unfortunetly...:'(**

Chapter 12:

Alex woke up and stood up, she looked at her clock.

"Great, only seven," she said.

She walked downstairs and saw everyone eating dinner.

"Hey Alexandra," said Robby Ray.

Alex smiled and sat down next to Anna.

The dinner table went quiet, Miley looking at Alex, who was looking down at her food, not looking up at all. The only sound you could hear was chewing.

"Alex, I don't like Jake!" Miley exclaimed all of the sudden.

Jackson jumped, his food flying into everywhere, including into his hair.

Alex glared at her.

"Okay, maybe I do like him, but I would never lie to you about Jake cheating on you!" Miley exclaimed.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right," she said.

Miley got up and ran into her room.

"Awkward," Jackson sang.

"Shut up Jackson," said Anna and Robby Ray.

"Alexandra, why are you so mad at Miley?" asked Robby Ray.

"Because she lied to me and said Jake was cheating on me!" Alex said.

"How do you know she was lying?" Robby Ray asked.

Alex opened her mouth and then closed it, "I don't," she admitted.

"Then you shouldn't be mad at Miley," said Robby Ray.

"But what if she is lying?" Alex asked.

"Trust me, Miley can't lie," said Robby Ray.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come on, Anna, time for bed," said Alex.

"No! No bedtime!" Anna started yelling and crying.

"Come on!" Alex yelled.

Anna continued to cry.

"Anna Miley Stewart!" Robby Ray warned.

Anna immediately stopped. She stomped up the stairs.

Alex rolled her eyes and followed.

"Dad, can I have a raise on my allowance?" asked Jackson.

"Not until you move out," said Robby Ray.

"Great, now I'll never get a raise," Jackson sulked.

Anna ran into the bathroom and shut the door in Alex's face. Alex rolled her eyes and waited outside the door. Finally Anna came out wearing a purple nightgown with Dora and Boots all over it.

"Come on," said Alex.

Anna ran in her bedroom and got into her bed.

Alex covered her up, gave her Teddy, turned off the light, turned on the nightlight, and sat down next to her bed.

"Awex?" asked Anna.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I'm afwaid I'm gonna hawve anowther bwad dweam," she said.

"You had a bad dream?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I had a dweam that you were gone fowevwer," she said.

Alex smiled and started to rub Anna's back as she fell asleep.

Soon, Anna was fast asleep, and Alex quietly stood up and walked into her room. She changed into a green and blue striped string bikini and put on a green tank top and black shorts and green flip flops. She put her hair into a high pony and walked downstairs.

"Alexandra? Where are you going?" asked Robby Ray.

"To the beach, I'll be back in a couple of hours," she said.

Robby Ray nodded and Alex walked down to the beach.

When Alex got to the shore, she felt like all of her worries were lifted off of her shoulders. She was happy to just feel the wind blow around her, and feel the waves coming up to her feet. This is what she missed about Malibu.

Alex stripped down to her bikini and was walking down the shore watching the sunset. She looked ahead and suddenly realized she should've stayed home. _No, no no no, this can't be right!_ She thought as she walked toward what she saw.

_I can't go through this again! I just can't!_

She walked toward a couple making out.

She walked closer and realized it was Jake and Reilly. She started crying. She stomped up to them and kicked Jake in the shins. Hard.

"OW! What do you think you are…Oh! H-hey Alex!" he said.

Alex looked him right into his blue eyes, "How could you?" she asked.

She turned to Reilly who had a smirk on her face. Alex kicked Reilly too.

Reilly kicked Alex back, but Alex didn't care, even if she did feel like she was about to fall over.

"Jake, I thought you liked me! I guess it was just one of your acts," she said.

By now Alex had tears running down her face.

"Alex, I," Jake said trying to out of this.

"Save it, I can't believe you! We are over!" she yelled, tears now covering her vision.

She ran down to Rico's, barely able to see. She threw herself into the arms of Jackson…or, she thought it was Jackson. Actually, Jackson was behind the counter of Rico's.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked a voice.

Alex looked up, into the eyes of………._Oliver_. Right now, she didn't care if she was crying into the guy she hated. Or, she used to hate.

"O-Oliver….Jake…Reilly…kissing…Miley…right," Alex couldn't speak in complete sentences.

"Shh, shhh, shhh," Oliver said hugging Alex as she cried into his shoulder.

Alex cried for fifteen minutes, but Oliver didn't care. It felt great to have the girl he truly loved in his arms again. He looked down at her, he was gonna kill whoever made her this upset.

Alex looked up at him and smiled, the first time she had smiled at him in a month.

Oliver smiled back, "There's the Alex I know," he said.

Alex giggled, but then tears started coming out.

"Alex, who did this to you?" Oliver asked. Alex noticed Jackson was listening intently.

She took a deep breath, "I saw…Jake and…" she couldn't continue, because she started to cry.

"Alex, I need to know what happened," Oliver said gently, but firmly.

"I saw…J-Jake and Reilly…k-k-k," she couldn't finish.

Oliver gave her another hug and let her finish crying.

"Kissing," she finally said.

Oliver turned red. How could Jake do this to her? How could Reilly do this to him?!

Jackson turned red with anger. He hopped over the counter and said to Oliver, "Stay here with Alex, I'll take care of _them_," he said.

Alex started to break down again, "How could he do this to me? I loved him! I thought he liked me too!"

Oliver shook his head, "No, call Miley and Lilly, tell them to come here," said Oliver.

Jackson shook his head this time, "I don't think so dude, Miley and Alex were in a huge fight," he said.

"Just do it Jackson!" Oliver exclaimed.

Jackson put his hands up in defense, "Alright," he said. He grabbed his phone.

_Miley: Hello?_

_Jackson: Miley! Listen, Alex is a wreck, she found Jake and Reilly kissing, and now she is currently crying her eyes out!_

_Miley: No way! I tried to tell her, but would she listen? No!_

_Jackson: Miley, If someone told you Jake was cheating on you, would you believe them?_

_Miley:………I guess not……_

_Jackson: Exactly!_

_Miley: I'll call Lilly and we will be there in five._

_Jackson: Okay._

Jackson hung up the phone and walked back behind the counter. He made Alex a chocolate smoothie with extra salty French fries, Alex's favorite snack in the whole wide world. He put them down in front of her.

Alex didn't care, she continued to cry.

Just then, Miley and Lilly came down the beach, but stopped short when they saw Alex crying into Oliver's shoulder.

"Oh, my gosh," said Miley.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," said Lilly.

"No way, come on," said Miley.

Lilly nodded and followed Miley as they walked toward Alex and Oliver, neither noticing.

Alex looked up and saw Miley and Lilly. They walked closer, and Alex stopped crying. Oliver noticed and turned around and saw Miley and Lilly.

Alex got up and ran toward the duo.

Oliver frowned for a moment, but then recovered when he saw Jackson come out from behind the counter. He stood up and started walking with Jackson.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going?" asked Miley.

"We are going to go see the "new couple"" said Jackson.

Lilly, Alex, and Miley looked at each other, "Have fun!" they all said, although Alex wasn't as energetic.

Lilly and Miley led Alex to the counter, where she promptly started crying again.

"Why? I just got over Oliver! Why," she asked.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. This was worse than the break up with Oliver. Way worse.

**Please R&R! Can I have 5 reviews? Please? puppy dog pout**


	15. Chapter 13: Say OK

**Hey guys! (If you guys are still out there!)**

**I am sooooooooooo sorry about not posting for a while! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! It happens after I write a chapter, sorry guys!**

**There are only two more chapters left until I finish the story, and then I will work on a couple of other stories, while I write the sequel. (Look in my profile for a list of story ideas!)**

**This chapter is called Say OK, based on Vanessa Hudgens's song Say OK. I thought it fit...I don't know though. :D Let me know what you think!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

Chapter 13: Say Ok

While Miley and Lilly were comforting Alex, or at least trying to, Jackson and Oliver headed down the beach.

The walked down the beach and soon saw a couple lying down on towels, one with blonde hair in a perfect style, and one with fiery red hair. Jackson and Oliver nodded and Jackson started walking toward them, but Oliver grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Oaken, what are you doing?!" he asked.

"Look, it might be better if I go out first, pretend I had no idea, and then you come out," he explained.

Jackson thought for a moment, "Fine," he said sitting down.

Oliver walked out and started walking toward Reilly. He took a deep breath as he got closer.

Jake put his arms around Reilly, bringing her closer to him. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Reilly," Oliver said walking closer.

Reilly immediately stood up hearing Oliver's voice.

"Oh hey Oliver! Jake and I were just…..talking, while I was waiting for you to come!" she said nervously.

Oliver crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Wait, you don't trust me?" Reilly asked angrily.

Oliver glared at her, "Normally I would, but when one of my friends runs into my arms crying because she saw _her_ boyfriend and _my _girlfriend kissing, I tend to not believe my girlfriend," he said stepping toward her.

Jake stood up, "Excuse me?" he asked.

Oliver glared at Jake, "Didn't you hear me? Or is your ego too big?" Oliver asked.

Jake glared at Oliver, "What did you just say to me?" he asked.

"I said, you are an ego maniac!" Oliver yelled.

Jake glared at Oliver, "What do you care? You don't care about Alex! I don't think anyone does," Jake said smiling.

Jackson had had enough, he stomped out toward Jake.

"What did you just say about my cousin?" he asked his voice full of rage. He stepped up to Jake, "No one, ever says or does anything bad to _my _baby cousin. Or else."

"Then why didn't you do anything bad to him?" Jake asked pointing to Oliver, "I know everything that went on in Boston," he said smugly.

"Because Alex wouldn't let me," Jackson said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I asked Alex if she wanted me to take care of you, and she refused," said Jackson.

Oliver's jaw dropped. _I broke her heart, and she still cares about me! Oh man…_

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked Jake.

"I'm gonna give you two options, one, you can leave, or two, you can stay here and keep making fun of Alex," said Jackson.

"And what if I keep making fun of Alex?" asked Jake.

"Then I'll hit you," he said.

Jake didn't move.

Jackson sighed, "Bad move," he said.

Oliver went up to Jackson, "Jackson, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Oliver, he broke Alex's heart! Are you ready to let him get away with that?" he asked.

"I don't know! Maybe there is another way!" she asked.

"Just get out of the way," Jackson said.

"Fine," Oliver said.

Oliver sat down on a rock, and watched Jackson and Jake "talk".

Reilly walked over, "Hey Oliver," she said.

Oliver cringed, watching Jackson and Jake.

"What, you're ignoring me?" she asked.

Oliver continued to watch Jackson and Jake.

"Oliver, I'm sorry! I didn't want to, but Jake convinced me that everything would be okay!" exclaimed Reilly.

Oliver had had enough.

"Oh, so just because Mr. Perfect says everything is gonna be okay, it **_has_** to be okay!" he yelled.

Reilly took a step back, she hadn't honestly expected Oliver to answer, and she _definitely _didn't expect Oliver to be mad.

"Well, excuse me! No one is perfect! I made a mistake! You are gonna let our relationship suffer because I made a mistake?" she asked.

"Reilly! You two timed me!!! I'm supposed to just for get about it?" he exclaimed.

Reilly looked down and started crying.

Oliver soften, "Reilly, I-" he said.

"SAVE IT!" she yelled. She ran down the beach, toward her house.

"Dude, I beat you up once, don't make me do it again!" Jake yelled.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Dude, your acting abilities aren't gonna help you here," he said.

Just then, Oliver saw Alex, Miley, and Lilly walking down the beach. He ran up to them.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to stay at Rico's!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Sorry Oliver, Alex wouldn't stop asking," said Miley.

Alex saw Jackson and Jake fighting and her jaw dropped.

"JACKSON STOP!" yelled Alex.

"JACKSON STOP!" yelled Miley and Lilly.

Jackson stopped, and quickly dodged Jake's attempt to punch him.

Alex ran up to Jackson, "Come on Jackson, he's not worth it," she said.

Jackson looked like he still wanted to beat up Jake, but refrained. He started walking back toward Rico's.

"Hold on a second," said Alex.

Alex ran back to Jake, and hit him, hard.

She smiled, "Bye Jake," she said walking back to where Miley, Lilly, Jackson and Oliver stood.

Miley's jaw dropped, "You go girl!" she yelled.

Alex smiled.

Miley, Lilly, and Jackson walked back up Miley's house, leaving Oliver and Alex alone.

"Thanks," said Alex, "You know, for helping me."

Oliver shrugged, "No prob, you are my friend, I'll always be there for you," he said.

Alex frowned for a minute, but soon recovered, "Yeah," she said smiling.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "Okay," she said.

Oliver walked down the hill toward his house, and Alex walked up the hill toward his house.

Alex walked into the house, not noticing everything, and walked up to her room. She went in her closet and turned on her laptop and saw Maddie was still on.

**CandyGrl: **Hey Alex

**AlexS8989:** They were right.

**CandyGrl: **Oh no

**AlexS8989: **I saw Jake and Reilly kissing on the beach, they didn't even care:'(

**CandyGrl:** Shut. Up. That jerk!

**AlexS8989: **I know!

**CandyGrl: **Well, I'm so sorry Alex, but I gotta get ready to go to the airport!

**AlexS8989:** HUH?

**CandyGrl:** Its one here! We have to go the airport, 2 hours early, get on the plane at 3 EST, and land at 9 EST, which is 6 PST

**AlexS8989:** I am so sorry

**CandyGrl: **Thanks, I'll need it. Don't you find it weird that Carrie came down with the flu the day before they were supposed to leave? Hmmmm…

**CandyGrl has signed off**

Alex laughed and shook her head. She was about to log off when she got another IM.

**Smokin'Oken3000: **Alex?

**AlexS8989: **Oliver? How did you get my s/n?

**Smokin'Oken3000: **Miley

**AlexS8989:** Figures

**Smokin'Oken3000: **lolz, are you okay?

**AlexS8989:** I'm as good as expected. You?

**Smokin'Oken3000: **Same :D

**AlexS8989:** You like Smileys huh?

**Smokin'Oken3000:** SMILEYS RULE:D :) :( :'( x-(

**AlexS8989: **rofl

**Smokin'Oken3000: **:D

**AlexS8989:** I'll ttyt, I'm gonna go to bed

**Smokin'Oken3000: **okay, ttyt

**Smokin'Oken3000 has signed off**

**AlexS8989 has signed off**

Alex closed the computer, and got out her guitar and looked up at the poster of Vanessa Hudgens on her wall. She smiled and started playing her favorite song.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one _

So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say OK?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say OK?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say OK?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away

Alex started to feel sleepy after she finished the song, but she continued to strum. Before long, Alex had fallen asleep with her guitar in her lap.

**Please R&R, My friend told me she isn't letting me off until I finish the story so I will finish the story before I go back to school on the 3rd! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**5 reviews or 100 hits, I don't care which!**


	16. Chapter 14: Surprise!

**Hey Guys!**

**I promised you guys another chapter and here I am:D Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Surprise!

When Alex woke up, she had no idea where she was. She looked around worriedly, and then mentally kicked herself when she remembered she was in her closet.

She picked up her guitar and stood up, so it was leaning against the door frame of the closet.

She walked into her room, and saw it was 6:30. She smiled and walked back into her closet and started looking through her closet.

"I have nothing to wear!" she said exasperated.

_Why do I care so much?_

_Hello? We are trying to impress Oliver here?_

_No way, I don't like Oliver!_

_Yeah, right, and I'm just a voice inside your head!_

_Actually…you are…_

_Oh…right…_

She looked around again and saw a pink off-the-shoulder top with "Blondes Get the Guys, but Brunettes have the brains" on it, and she also picked out a pair of tight blue jeans and pink heels that were the exact same color as her shirt.

She picked out a pair of pink dangle earrings that had three stars on them, and a matching bracelet and necklace.

She walked into the bathroom in her closet and put the clothes on, and walked out.

She walked to her vanity and put on light pink blush, followed by pink eye shadow, mascara, and clear sparkly lip gloss. She brushed her hair out and then got her lucky scrunchie and put her hair up in a side ponytail and smiled in the mirror.

By the time she was finished, it was 8:30. She gasped and ran downstairs.

"Hey Alexandra!" Robby Ray said.

"Good Morning Uncle Robby," she said.

"Zack, Cody, and Maddie should be here any minute," he said.

Alex smiled and grabbed a bagel and sat down at the island.

About five minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

Alex got up and ran to the door, where Cody, Zack, and Maddie stood.

She opened it and Maddie and Alex started screaming.

Zack and Cody covered their ears and ran inside.

Maddie and Alex started hugging each other, ignoring the fact that Zack and Cody where trying to get them to stop.

"How are you?" asked Maddie.

"Pretty good! You?" she asked.

"I'm good, but I wasn't the one that's been cheated on," she said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Thanks for reminding me," she said.

Maddie smiled sympathetically, "Sorry, but hey! Now you can have a chance with Oliver!" she said excitedly.

Alex shook her head, "We are both on rebound, I wouldn't know if it was real or not," she said quietly.

Maddie hugged Alex as only a pretend big sister could do. Alex smiled.

"What about us?" Cody asked.

Alex smiled and hugged both of them.

"Alright, alright, enough of this mushy stuff," said Zack.

"Get used to it," said Alex. "When Lilly finds out that you are here, she will be all over you."

"That's okay," he said smiling.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter.

"Here you go Alexandra," said Robby Ray giving her three notes, one for Jackson, one for Miley, and one for Lilly.

"Thank you," she said.

"Have a good day!" he called as the four walked out.

"They will," Alex muttered as she walked behind the three.

Maddie started to get nervous as they got closer to Seaview High.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he has found someone else?" she asked.

"Maddie, relax. He does like you, and he hasn't found someone new, I promise," she said.

Maddie nodded nervously.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Maddie nodded, more confident this time.

Alex smiled, "Okay, here's the note, give it to the office, and they will call him down.

Maddie nodded and took the note.

"Good luck, but you won't need it," said Alex.

Maddie hugged Alex and walked toward the school. She walked up the steps into the school, and had to take a breath when she got up to the top.

"That's a lot of steps," she said.

When she got her breath back, she walked into the school and gasped.

"This place is huge!" she said.

It wasn't huge, but definitely bigger than Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, Maddie's high school.

Maddie quickly got over the size of the school and walked into the office. She walked up to the desk and gave the lady the note.

She picked up the phone and dialed the room Jackson was in, and in a minute later, she smiled, "He'll be here in a minute, he's taking a test," she said.

Maddie nodded and sat down on the bench. She grabbed a magazine and started reading it.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, foot steps could be heard as Jackson walked into the office. Maddie immediately brought the magazine up closer so he couldn't see her face.

"Over there," the lady said, pointing to Maddie.

Jackson thanked her and walked over to Maddie, although, he didn't know it was Maddie at the time.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"You don't have to call me ma'am," Maddie said taking the magazine away from her face.

"Maddie?" he asked surprised.

"Surprise!" she said smiling.

Maddie stood up, and was almost automatically pulled into a hug by Jackson.

"Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Heck yes!" he said letting go of the hug.

Maddie beamed, "I'm glad," she said. She kissed him lightly.

The secretary ignored the rule that said "No public displays of affection" and smiled.

Maddie broke away, "I'm sorry, I haven't been able to do that for a month," she said blushing.

"Don't be," said Jackson.

Maddie smiled.

"The note says that Jackson is excused from school for the rest of the day," said the secretary.

"It does?" Maddie asked surprised.

The secretary showed her the note, and Maddie smiled, "Thanks Alex," she said quietly.

"Did you say Alex?" asked Jackson.

Maddie nodded, "She set this whole thing up, Zack and Cody are at the Middle school right now surprising Miley and Lilly," she said smiling.

"Amazing," he said.

Maddie nodded, "Especially because of what happened yesterday," she said.

"You know?" he asked.

"She told me over the IM," she said.

Jackson nodded, "I can't believe she put us in front of her," he said.

Maddie nodded, "Yeah, I asked her if she liked Oliver, she never gave me a straight answer, she just said it wouldn't work because they would both be on rebound," she said.

"I know she likes him, and I'm positive he likes her," she said.

"How do you know?" Maddie asked as they walked down the steps.

"When she ran into his arms yesterday, I swear I saw him smile," he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" she said.

Jackson casually put his arm around her waist as they started walking.

Maddie blushed, "So…now what should we do?" she asked.

"How about we go see a movie?" he asked.

Maddie nodded, "Sounds great!" she said.

**Meanwhile….**

"So, how are we gonna do this?" asked Cody as the three of them walked up to Seaview Middle.

"Well, school has been going on for an hour, so they are probably just going into third," said Alex. "I go into the class, give Mr. Corelli the notes, and he sends the two out, and I'll led them outside," she explained.

"And you just showed us who messed with you," said Zack.

"Zack and I are the kings of revenge," Cody said confidently.

"I come up with the names!" Zack said proudly.

"And I do all the work," Cody said rolling his eyes.

Alex laughed, "Thanks guys, his name is Jake Ryan," she said.

"The Zombie slayer?" asked Zack excitedly.

Alex nodded.

"This is gonna be even better. Public humiliation!" Zack said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Just, don't go to jail," she said.

"Yeah, we already this close with Jesse McCartney," Zack said rolling his eyes.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I'll tell you later," said Cody rolling his eyes.

Alex nodded nervously.

"Okay, you guys stay out here," she said.

Zack and Cody nodded.

Alex walked in and went into Mr. Corelli's room.

"Alex, where were you?" he asked.

"Sorry Mr. Corelli, but I have two notes from the office," she said.

Mr. Corelli took the notes and read them, "Miley and Lilly, you are excused from class."

Miley and Lilly looked at Alex who smiled innocently. They packed up their stuff and walked out, as Alex passed Oliver, she smiled.

Oliver smiled back, making Alex blush. She quickly followed the girls and when they were out in the hallway, Alex took the lead.

"Alex, where are we going?" asked Lilly.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Alexandra Lydia Stewart, tell me right now," said Miley.

"Close your eyes," she said.

Miley and Lilly did as they were told, and Alex guided them down the steps. She positioned Zack in front of Lilly and Cody in front of Miley.

"Okay, open your eyes, but don't scream," she said.

Miley and Lilly opened their eyes, and their jaws dropped.

"Zack?" asked Lilly.

"Cody?" asked Miley.

Miley and Lilly both hugged them tightly, and then they both kissed them, and then hugged them again.

Alex smiled and sat down on the steps.

"Wow," said a voice behind her making her jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said Oliver sitting down next to her.

Alex shrugged, "No problem," she said.

"Did you set this all up?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "They called me yesterday, and I planned the whole thing out," she said.

"You're amazing," he said.

Alex blushed, hearing this, but quickly recovered, "Thanks," she said.

After about fifteen minutes of hugging, the six sat around in a circle, trying to figure out a plan.

"Okay, so then we go here," said Cody marking a place on the map, "and Lilly, you pull the string and it will dump an entire dumpster of seaweed on him!"

"But how do we get the dumpster up there?" asked Oliver.

"Just leave that, to us," said Cody.

Zack nodded.

Alex looked at her watch, "Guys, we better get back to class," she said.

"But, but, but," said Miley and Lilly.

"Hold on…" said Alex.

She ran back inside and asked Mr. Corelli if she could read the note. When she read it, she smiled and got Miley and Lilly's stuff and walked outside.

"You two are excused from school," she said throwing them their bookbags.

"Seriously?" they asked.

Alex nodded.

"Great, now we can have some help," Zack said.

"Am I excused?" asked Oliver.

"Sorry," said Alex.

Oliver sulked playfully and walked inside.

Alex rolled her eyes and sat down with the four.

"Hey, your not excused either!" said Miley.

"Oh right," she said turning pink.

Miley laughed, "See you at lunch," she said.

Alex walked inside and walked into Mr. Corelli's class

Luckily, after 3rd period, Oliver and Alex had study hall, where they could just sit and talk. Right now they were playing tic tac toe and talking about the plan.

"So, how do you think they are gonna get an entire dumpster of seaweed into the cafeteria?" asked Oliver.

"I have no idea, but knowing Zack and Cody, they will," she said.

"True," he said.

"Ha! Tic Tac Toe!" she said.

"Aw man! Best 15 outta 17," he said.

"Oliver, we've been playing tic tac toe for an hour! When are you gonna give up?" she asked.

"When I win!" he whined.

Just then, the bell rang, and Oliver and Alex ran to the cafeteria, where sure enough, there was a huge dumpster hanging right over Jake's head.

Oliver and Alex smiled at each other and ran over to sit with them.

"Hey guys!" said Alex.

Miley and Lilly smiled, "Hey," the said.

"Okay, so let's get this straight, the dumpster falls on Jake in front of the entire school," said Alex.

"The school? Oh no, we have reporters coming," Zack said grinning.

"How did you manage that?!" asked Alex.

"Don't ask," said Cody.

Just then, ten reporters came in, and Cody nodded to Zack, who pulled the string, and just as planned, an entire dumpster of seaweed, not to mention saltwater, on Jake.

The reporters immediately started snapping pictures, while the six laughed their heads off.

**(After School)**

"We need to get them back together," said Miley.

"Yeah, they are perfect for each other!" said Lilly.

"But how?" asked Maddie.

The three gasped and looked at each other.

"Truth or Dare!" the all said together.


	17. Chapter 15: Now we wait Part One

**Hey Guys! **

**I know I said this would be my last chappie...but, I decided to break it down from one HUGE chapter, into three smaller chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. :-D**

**Each part will have a different name though. **

**Okay, Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Now...we wait (Part 1)

Miley had been up all night with Maddie and Lilly talking about how they were gonna get Alex and Oliver together. Right now, it was 3 AM.

"Okay, so we ask Alex truth or dare, and then we dare them to go in the closet, and we basically leave them in until they get back together?" Maddie asked.

Lilly nodded, "And if by some chance she picks truth, we ask her if she likes Oliver," she said.

"What if she doesn't want to play?" asked Maddie.

"Then we make her," Lilly said with a glint her eye.

Miley, who had been lost in her thoughts, hadn't heard very much. Actually, she hadn't heard anything.

"MILEY!" yelled Lilly.

"Huh?" she asked coming out of her trance.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Maddie.

"Hannah Montana," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly.

"I mean, I think you and I should tell Zack and Cody about Hannah Montana," Miley said.

Lilly nodded, "I think you are right," she said.

"Do you think they will be mad?" asked Miley.

Maddie shook her head, "No, if anything they will be ecstatic," she said.

Miley laughed.

They were quiet for a minute, and they heard a soft voice come out of Alex's room.

_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel  
_

_You're all the things I'm looking _

_For everything and so much more  
_

_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second _

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

"So…you think she likes him?" Miley asked sarcastically.

Maddie nodded and stood up, "Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep, see you guys later," she said walking out.

Miley nodded and climbed in bed, while Lilly climbed into her sleeping bag.

Maddie and Lilly both fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow, but Miley had too many things on her mind.

_How do I tell Cody? Just walk up to him and say, "Hey Cody! I'm Hannah Montana, so you wanna go out later?" Yeah, right. But if I want a future with him, I need to tell him! But how?_

Miley never figured out how to tell Cody, because she fell asleep immediately after she started to think about ways to tell Cody.

Alex had no intension of sleeping right now; she was sitting on her window sill with her guitar, playing various songs that popped into her head. She knew every song known to man on her guitar, because she had nothing else to do in Tennessee.

_I wanna tell Oliver that I like him so badly, but with everything that has happened, I don't think he likes me…but maybe he does, why else would he have comforted me yesterday? And he didn't see to hate me earlier…but still, to risk the friendship we _just_ started, is risky, and I'm not good at taking risks._

Alex went back inside and climbed on her bed. She, like Lilly and Maddie, fell asleep immediately and didn't wake up until she heard Maddie and Cody trying to wake her up.

"Alex? Wake up!" exclaimed Cody.

"Five more minutes," she muttered in her sleep.

"No, come on! You're gonna be late for school!" yelled Maddie.

Alex muttered something quietly and turned on her side.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"No idea," said Maddie.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked Cody.

Maddie smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh no," Cody said.

Maddie walked up to Alex, and yelled straight into her ear, "WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Alex jumped up and screamed.

"Sorry, we tried everything," Maddie said sheepishly.

Alex rolled her eyes and got up. She put her hair in a messy bun and walked over to her Dylan and Cole calendar.

"Who are those guys?" asked Cody.

"Dylan and Cole," she said.

Cody gave her a 'what are you talking about?' look.

"You have never heard on Dylan and Cole?" she asked disbelievingly.

Cody shook his head.

Maddie shook her head.

"Yeah, I have no idea who they are," said Cody.

"They were in 'I saw Mommy Kissing Santa'?" she asked wanting to see if they knew now.

They still had blank looks.

"Big Daddy?" she asked.

They shook their heads.

"The Sweet Life of Dylan and Cole?" she asked.

"Ohhhh!" said Cody.

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Still never heard of them," said Maddie.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Have you ever heard of Ashley Tisdale?" she asked.

Maddie nodded.

"She's on the show with them," said Alex.

"Ohhh! My bad, I was thinking about the wrong show," she said.

Alex smiled, "Sorry Cody, I have to get dressed, so…how can I say this nicely? Get out," she said.

Cody nodded and walked out.

"Can you help me too?" asked Maddie.

Alex nodded, "Sure come on in," she said opening her closet, and then going into her big closet.

"Wow," Maddie said in awe.

Alex laughed, "It was a gift from my parents," she said..

"Are your parents millionaires?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "Pretty much," she said laughing.

"Wow," Maddie said in awe again.

Alex laughed, "Come on," she said.

Maddie nodded and sat down.

Alex went through her clothes and found Maddie a pink one shoulder crop top with fringe on the bottom, and blue jeans with holes in them and had rhinestones down the side, and white spike heels. To complete the outfit, she got out a green leather jacket with darker green rhinestones on the pockets.

"Did you decorate the jeans?" asked Maddie.

"Actually, this was just a tank top and regular jeans when I bought them, and the jacket didn't have anything on it," she said.

"Wow, it looks store bought!" she exclaimed.

Alex shrugged, "Thanks," she said.

"You should be a fashion designer," she said.

"I get that a lot," Alex said pulling out a cheetah print one shoulder tee shirt and jeans with cheetah print down the sides, and black spike heels.

Maddie went into the bathroom and changed, while Alex changed in the closet. Alex had just finished when Maddie walked in.

"I love the outfit, it fits so well!" she said.

Alex smiled, "Thanks," she said.

Alex pulled out a pair of emerald earrings, with a matching necklace.

"Are these real emeralds?" asked Maddie looking in the mirror.

Alex nodded, "Birthday present," she said.

Alex put on some gold hoop earrings and sat down in front of the vanity. She curled the bottom of her hair, and put some gel in it to give it body. She put on some pink lip gloss, and put sparkle lip gloss over it.

"You want me to do you?" she asked turning the hair around to face her.

"No, that's alright," said Maddie, "You're gonna be late," she said.

Alex nodded and grabbed her purse and backpack and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Alexandra," said Robby Ray.

"Good morning Uncle Robby," she said sitting down and grabbing a plate of pancakes.

"Wow, you are actually eating breakfast," he joked.

Alex laughed, "I know," she said.

She looked at her watch and gasped. She quickly finished her pancakes and stood up.

"I gotta go, thanks for the pancakes, Uncle Robby," she said.

"Your welcome," he said as she walked out.

Alex walked down the sidewalk and smiled. She felt like something wonderful was gonna happen today, she just couldn't figure it out.

When she walked into school, she saw almost every boy's jaw drop.

She smiled to herself and walked over to her locker and put in her combination and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't open.

She sighed, and hit the locker.

"Need some help? Lockerman is here," came a voice behind her.

Alex smiled and turned around, and she saw Oliver's jaw drop. She smiled and gently pushed his jaw back up.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"N-no reason. So, do you need help?" he asked pointing to her locker.

Alex nodded and stepped to the side. Oliver kicked the locker below, snapped, and the locker immediately opened.

"Wow," she said.

"It's a gift," he said.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, okay," she said putting her stuff in when a note fell out of her locker.

_Alex_

_Slumber party my house. B there or B square._

_Miley_

Alex rolled her eyes and got out her stuff for her first class, and walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. She slipped into her seat unnoticed.

"Class, please start by copying what is on the board," said the teacher.

Alex opened her notebook and started copying the notes. After about five minutes of straight copying, a note landed on her desk.

_Did U get my note?_

_**Yes, what am I supposed to do? I LIVE at your house**_

_Oh…right…_

_**Why is everyone looking at me weirdly?**_

_Who knows. Guys are weird._

_**True**_

_**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**_

At seven, Oliver, Alex, Lilly, Zack, Cody, Maddie, Miley and Jackson were sitting in a circle.

"Why am I here?" asked Jackson.

"Maddie is making you, remember?" asked Miley.

Jackson nodded, "I knew I had a good reason," he said.

"So, why are we here?" asked Alex.

"I told you! It's a slumber party!" Miley said.

"But with guys?" she asked.

"Its not like they are gonna be sleeping here or anything!" said Miley.

Jackson, Zack and Cody looked at each other.

"I meant in the same room!" Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Ohhh," said Jackson, Zack and Cody.

"So, what should we do first?" asked Miley.

"What about truth or dare?" asked Lilly.

"NO!" yelled Zack, Cody, Jackson and Oliver.

Miley glared at Cody, Lilly glared at Zack, and Maddie glared at Jackson and Oliver.

"Fine," Cody said.

"Fine," said Zack.

"I'll do anything as long as she stops glaring!" Oliver said covering her face.

"I'm with him!" Jackson said covering his face.

Maddie smiled and stopped.

"Whew," said Oliver and Jackson.  
Miley rolled her eyes, "Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Miley.

"I will," said Zack.

Lilly smiled, "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

Zack smiled, "Dare."

"I dare you…to go across to the neighbor and ding-dong-ditch," she said.

Zack nodded and ran downstairs.

Everyone gathered to the window and watched Zack as crossed the road and rang the door bell, and ran away just as their dog started chasing him.

Lilly laughed and everyone quickly got back in a circle just as Zack ran in.

"You didn't tell me they had a watch dog!" he exclaimed.

"Oops, did I forget to say that?" she asked smiling.

Zack rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Now you get to ask someone," said Miley.

"Maddie, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said.

"How long did you like me before you started going out with beach boy here?" he asked.

Maddie gave him a 'You're kidding' look.

"Okay…" she walked over and whispered in his ear, "Never," she said.

Everyone laughed as Zack's expression go from eager, to depress.

Lilly hit his shoe, "What about me?" she asked.

"Sorry," he said looking down.

Lilly laughed.

"Okay, your turn Maddie," said Miley.

Maddie nodded, "Alex, truth or dare?" she asked.

Alex thought for a minute, "Dare," she said.

Miley, Lilly and Maddie looked at each other and smiled.

"I dare you to…go in a closet with Oliver," she said.

"WHAT?!" Alex screamed.

"It was a dare, you have no choice," Miley said.

Alex looked over at Oliver, who just had a shocked face, and didn't look like he comprehending anything.

Miley stood up and pushed Alex into a closet, and Maddie pushed Oliver, who still had no idea what was going on, into the closet.

Miley locked the door and sat down.

"Now what?" asked Maddie.

"Now, we wait," she said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! lol! If I get 5 reviews, I will update! **

**TTYL!  
Alex**


	18. Chapter 16: Your Welcome Part 2

**Hey Guys!**

**Wow, I am SO amazed! 9 REVIEWS!!! Thank you guys SOOO much for all the wonderful reviews! I was speechless! I hope that his chapter holds up to expectations!!! This is the second to the last chapter, and it is the moment you all have waited for! You will laugh, cry, its the feel good chapter of the year!**

**(cheers)**

**Look for the Summary and title of the sequel in my profile!!!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Your Welcome (Part 2)

_Recap:_

_Miley stood up and pushed Alex into a closet, and Maddie pushed Oliver, who still had no idea what was going on, into the closet._

_Miley locked the door and sat down._

_"Now what?" asked Maddie._

_"Now, we wait," she said._

_End of recap_

"Now what do we do?" Alex asked Oliver. "Oliver?" she asked.

Alex sighed and stood up. She slapped him in the arm.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Glad to see your back," she said sitting on a box.

Oliver rolled his eyes and sat down, "Why am I in here?" he asked.

"Maddie dared me to go into a closet with you," Alex muttered.

Oliver got that same look of shock.

"Don't make me hit you again," she said.

Oliver quickly snapped out of it and sat down on a box, rubbing his arm.

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _Why am I being so rude? I _want_ this to happen. _

"Why did you hit me?" she asked.

"Because you had this look on your face," she said mimicking his face.

Oliver rolled his eyes. _Why am I being so rude? I _want_ this to happen. _

"How long do I have to be in here?" asked Oliver.

"Rude much?" Alex asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"What is your problem?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Obviously something is," Alex said.

"Nothing is the matter!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you being so rude?" Alex asked standing up.

"Why do you care?" Oliver asked rudely.

Alex sighed, "I knew it," she muttered.

"What?" Oliver asked.

Alex looked down and sat back down on the box. Tears started falling from her eyes. She tried to stop the tears from falling, but it didn't work. She started to cry about Jake, about Reilly, about her parents, and even about Oliver. She was no longer able to cry silently. She started to sob as quietly as possible, which of course, isn't very quiet.

"Miles, maybe we should let them out," Maddie said nervously.

"No," she said stubbornly, "They are perfect for each other."

Oliver realized it was Alex who was crying (What can I say? He's a doughnut) and ran over to her and put his arms around her.

Alex pushed his arms off.

"What are you doing?!" Oliver asked.

"Why are you all of the sudden being nice to me? You feel bad for me?" she asked standing up.

"I just wanted to help!" he exclaimed.

"Why? You didn't seem to care at all about me when we broke up!" she yelled.

"Oh, so we're back to **that** again! Alex, I am SORRY!" he yelled.

"You don't understand!" she yelled.

"I don't understand? YOU don't understand!" he yelled.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?!" she yelled. "THAT YOU'RE A DOUGHNUT? WELL GUESS WHAT? I UNDERSTAND THAT!" she yelled.

"And I understand that you are incredibly smart and beautiful!" he yelled.

"What?" Alex asked shocked.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said you are incredibly smart and beautiful," he yelled.

"A-And I understand that you are the most wonderful boy I have ever known!" she yelled.

"Do you wanna kiss me as much I as wanna kiss you!?" he yelled.

"I'm surprised someone as wonderful as you had to ask!" she yelled.

Oliver grabbed Alex's waist and brought her closer to him, he leaned in and kissed her.

Maddie, Lilly, and Miley squealed.

Alex kissed him back for a second and then broke away. She frowned.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

Alex didn't answer, just stood there.

"I guess its time to open the door," Miley said smiling.

She walked over and unlocked the door.

"I guess you guys are," she was interrupted by Alex running out.

"Together," she finished.

_I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls  
The road is long and time is short  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and its not in this town  
I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive_

Alex ran down the steps, and out the door, and she ran onto the beach. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away.

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive_

"Come on, we have to find her," Miley said going out the door.

"No. This is between me and her," Oliver said.

Oliver grabbed his coat and ran out of the room before anyone could protest.

"Alex!" he yelled.

_Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident  
I'll change my name, change my face  
To want something better is no disgrace  
I'm just following the signs  
Keep my eyes ahead I'm gonna drive_

Alex ran down the beach, ignoring the rain that had started falling. She wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything. She found a rock on the edge of the shore and sat down. She started to sob, the tears clouding her vision.

The waves crashed against the rock, soaking Alex's feet.

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive_

Oliver ran out of the house and down the beach. He didn't know why, but somehow new that Alex was out here. It started pouring, but Oliver didn't care, he ran down the beach, and saw a girl sitting on a rock.

"Alex!" he called.

Alex looked up.

_I've come a long way  
I see the light of day  
I think I've found the answers I'm looking for  
And there ain't no reason  
For turning back, its just one life  
I'll play the hand I've got  
I'm gonna drive_

Oliver ran over to Alex.

"Oliver, how did you find me?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. I just, felt it," he said.

"I-I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just…I couldn't," she was about to finish, but Oliver kissed her. This time, she didn't let go.

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive_

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Coming after me," she said smiling.

Oliver smiled and kissed her again.

The rain suddenly stopped, but neither of them noticed.

"We better get back," Oliver said standing up

Alex nodded and smiled. Oliver stood up and held her hand as the two walked back to the house.

When they got back inside, everyone was still in Miley's room, looking worried. But when they saw Alex and Oliver holding hands, Maddie, Miley and Lilly started screaming.

"Come on! Let's get you changed," Miley said.

Alex looked down and realized her clothes were soaked and sticking to her body, "Okay," she said.

Maddie led Alex inside her closet and immediately started asking questions.

Alex put on a pair of jeans and a yellow off the shoulder top. She got out a yellow scrunchie and sat down.

"It was amazing," Alex said.

Maddie sighed dreamily.

"Do you think you'll be able to pick up where you left off?" Miley asked.

Alex smiled, "I don't think we ever left off in the first place."

After about another fifteen minutes of pure giggling and talking, Miley said they should probably be getting back.

"Finally!" said Jackson.

Miley hit Jackson with a pillow and sat down.

Maddie sat next to Jackson, Lilly sat down next to Zack, and Miley sat down next to Cody.

"You sitting down or what?" Oliver asked Alex smiling.

Alex smiled and sat down next to Oliver, who put his arm around her waist.

"Does this mean we are back together?" Oliver asked.

"I never stopped wanting to be back together," she said smiling.

Oliver smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, are we ready to play truth or dare again?" asked Miley.

Alex nodded, "Jackson…truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he said.

Alex got an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh no," said Jackson. "TRUTH! TRUTH, TRUTH, TRUTH!" he yelled.

"Sorry Jackson," Alex said.

"What are you gonna do to him?" asked Oliver nervously.

Alex whispered her plan into his ear and he burst out laughing.

"Dude, you really should've picked truth," he said between laughs.

Jackson looked around nervously.

"I dare you…to put on a ballerina tutu and dance like a ballerina," Alex said laughing.

Jackson's eyes got as wide as saucers, "No. No, no, no! Anything but that!" he yelled.

"Sorry Jacksonator," Alex said handing him the tutu.

"Why do you have a tutu?" asked Cody.

"Anna," Alex said shrugging.

Jackson went into the bathroom and came out a minute later in his jeans and a t-shirt, with a pink tutu around his waist and even a little blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, make up wasn't part of the dare!" Alex said laughing.

"I thought it would fit, besides, it brings out my cheek bones," he said.

Alex gave him a 'yeah-right' look and sighed. She turned on the music and Anna's ballerina tape started playing.

Jackson danced around the room, jumping and spinning, and doing things that wouldn't even qualify for a ballerina. When the taped stopped, everyone except Jackson was in hysterics.

"Jackson, I had no idea you were so…light on your feet!" Maddie said laughing.

"You should really consider a career as a ballerina," Miley said laughing.

Alex nodded, falling over in fits of laughter.

2 hours, 5 Hannah Montana songs song by Oliver and 30 secrets told later, Alex was walking toward the door with Oliver.

"Thanks," said Oliver.

"For what?" asked Alex.

"Never letting me go, even when I deserved it," he said.

Alex smiled.

Oliver kissed her and walked out the door, leaving Alex alone. She smiled to herself and leaned against the door.

"Your welcome," she said to no one in particular.

* * *

**What did you think? Can I have...maybe 7 reviews:-D**

**Alex**


	19. Info! AN sorry!

**Hey Guys!!!  
**

**A lot of the reviews have been asking if Chapter 16 was the last chapter. No, there is one more chapter after that, and there WILL be a sequel, called Here We Go Again! (I NEED title ideas, any ideas?????) **

**:-) Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TTYL!**

**Alex**


	20. Zack, Cody, Do you Want to Know A Secret

**Hey Guys!**

**I can't fit everything on the Title line, but this Chapter is called: Zack, Cody, Do You Wanna Know A Secret? (Last Chapter)**

**Wow...I need to take a moment, and say that this story has gotten bigger than I ever expected! I expected it to be 5 or 6 chapters, not 17!!!! You guys are amazing!**

**I also want to say thank you to all of you guys! You guys REALLY got me into writing fanfiction! I never really wrote for fun before I started writing Hannah Montana fics, and I NEVER thought I would be on my way to writing a trilogy! **

**Thank you guys again!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, I Got Nerve, The Suite Life, or The Cheetah Girls 2. I DO own Alex and Anna, and the the last song Hannah sings! (It stinks, I know)**

* * *

Chapter 17 

Alex ran up to Miley's room and sat down next Maddie. The girls were going to have a sleepover to celebrate Oliver and Alex getting back to together, and because it was the last day Maddie, Cody and Zack were gonna be in Malibu.

"So, when are you going to tell Zack and Cody?" asked Maddie.

"Huh?" asked Alex.

"Miley and Lilly want to tell Zack and Cody about Hannah Montana," Maddie explained.

Alex nodded.

"I think we are gonna tell him tomorrow," Miley said looking at Lilly.

Lilly nodded, "But how?" she asked.

Miley shrugged and started tracing things in the carpet.

"I've got it!" said Alex.

"What?" Miley asked perking up.

"Cody and Zack are TOTAL Hannah fans, right?" Alex asked Maddie.

Maddie nodded.

"So, what if you bring them backstage at the concert tomorrow, and then show them?" she asked.

"But how can we make sure that they won't tell? Cody and Zack CAN NOT keep a secret," Maddie said.

"If they love us like we think they do, then they will," Miley said.

"Wow, deep," Alex said.

Miley threw a pillow at Alex, who caught it and threw it back to her, hitting her in the face.

Miley looked at the clock, "Oh wow, 2 AM, we better get some sleep," said Miley.

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"NAH!" they all yelled.

For the rest of the night, they giggled, talked, giggled, talked, and…well you get the picture.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Alex woke up the next morning to her cell phone.

"THESE ARE HEADSTRONG, CRAZY DAYS WHEN YOUR MIND'S MADE UP AND THE MUSIC PLAYS," blared her phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," Alex muttered sleepily.

She yawned and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Hey Alex, did I wake you?" asked Oliver.

She smiled, "Kinda," she said.

"What did you do, stay up all night?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"No wonder you woke up so late," he said.

"What are you talking about, it's only ten," she said looking at the clock on her phone.

"Wrong Tennessee gal, your phone clock must be on central time," he said laughing.

Alex looked at Miley's alarm clock, and sure enough, it said 12:07 PM.

"Ah-ha! You do hate me! Just because I'm from Tennessee!" she said acting like she was hurt.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to tease you one more time about it," she said laughing.

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend who just happens to be walking up the driveway to your house?" he asked.

Alex's felt a warm feeling go throughout her spine when he said boyfriend, and then realized he said that e was coming up the driveway.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" she yelled.

Miley, Lilly, and Maddie jumped.

"Huh?" Maddie asked still asleep.

Miley looked at the clock and screamed, "Oh my gosh! I have to be at the concert hall in THIRTY MINUTES!" she yelled.

"SHHH!" exclaimed Alex.

"Hello? I'm still here," Oliver said.

"Sorry, I'll meet you downstairs," she said.

"Okay, talk to you later," he said.

"Okay, bye," she said.

Alex hung up and ran into her room, and into her closet. She hit number 9 on the remote, and a whole wall of bikini's came out. She picked out an aquamarine string bikini top with yellow stars on it, and black shorts. She picked out black two inch flip flops with yellow stars on them.

She put her hair into two low pigtails using black pony holders, and didn't even put on make up. She added two barrettes with a yellow star on each one to both sides, and smiled into the mirror.

She ran back into Miley's bedroom, where Miley, Lilly and Maddie were sitting in her closet.

"Hey guys!" she said picking up her phone.

"I love your ringer," Maddie complimented, "Who's it by?" she asked.

"Ashley Tisdale, its one of my favorite songs EVER!" she said.

"Why are you wearing a bikini top?" Miley asked.

"Well, your concert is at the beach right?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Miley exclaimed.

Alex laughed, "I'm gonna go get a jacket and then go downstairs," she said.

"Okay, we'll meet you, Oliver and Anna there in two hours," Miley said.

Alex nodded, "Okay," she said.

She walked into her closet and got a jean jacket and got her pink clutch. She walked down stairs and saw Oliver sitting on the couch.

"Hey you," she said.

Oliver looked up and saw Alex, he smiled, "Hey," he said.

Alex sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Like 30 minutes, you guys take a long time to get dressed!" he said.

Alex rolled her eyes and took off her jacket, Oliver noticing she had on a bikini top.

"Nice top," he said.

Alex smiled, "I thought it would fit, since Miley's concert is at the beach," she said.

Anna ran over, "Alex, Alex, Alex!" she said excitedly.

"What, what, what?" she asked just as excitedly.

"Are you and Oliver a….," she couldn't think of the right word, "A thing?"

Alex laughed and nodded.

"Why are you wearing Binini top?" she asked.

"Because Miley's next concert is at the beach," she said.

Anna's eyes grew wide, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM NOT WEARING A WIG!" she yelled running around the room.

Alex groaned and put her head on his shoulder.

"Relax, come on, lets get her ready," Oliver said.

"I can't, I'm scared," she said.

Oliver smiled, "Come on, it's not that bad," she said.

Alex frowned.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said.

"Fine," she said.

Oliver kissed her, "Good," he said.

"Ewwww!" Anna yelled.

Alex blushed and broke away, "Thanks a lot Anna," she said standing up.

Anna smiled and ran upstairs.

"Okay, I'll change her, you can help me with her wig," said Alex.

"Oh sure, give _me_ the hard job," he said sarcastically.

Alex stuck her tongue at him and ran upstairs, Oliver following.

"Okay Anna," she said walking into Anna's walk in closet, "What should you wear?" she asked.

"Whoa, what three year old has _this _many clothes?" he asked.

Alex laughed.

Anna picked out a pink bikini top with green stripes and blue jeans.

"Can I go without shoes?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "Sure, but bring flip flops just in case the sand is too hot for bare feet," she said.

Anna nodded, and Oliver and Alex walked out, so she could change.

Alex sat on Anna's bed and Oliver sat with her.

"Man, she takes longer than you do!" Oliver complained.

"Oliver, it's only been thirty seconds," Alex said laughing.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said smiling.

Alex rolled her eyes and leaned against Oliver.

"What am I, a pillow?" he asked.

Alex smiled, "Pretty much," she said.

"And I'm okay with that," he said.

Alex giggled and looked up at him and smiled.

Oliver smiled and hugged her, making Alex blush. She looked up and smiled at him. They were about to kiss when Anna came out, wearing her bikini top on backward and her jeans on backward too.

Alex laughed, "Come on Anna, lets get the clothes on the right way," she said standing up.

Anna nodded and Alex walked into the bathroom, where she turned the top and jeans around and then put Anna's hair in to a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Are you ready to put on your wig?" she asked.

Anna shook her head, "No," she said.

"Come on Anna, I'm not in the mood today," she said.

Anna ran out and hid under her bed.

"Anna!" Alex yelled.

"No one's home!" she yelled.

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled out a kicking and screaming Anna. She put on the wig and managed to keep Anna still enough so she could sew it on.

"There," she said breathlessly.

"Why won't it come off?" Anna whined.

"I sewed it on so that the wind won't blow it off," she lied. She actually did it so that Anna wouldn't pull it off again.

Anna sighed and walked downstairs, followed by Oliver.

Alex walked into her closet and punched in the combo and picked out a wig with brown highlights and was curly at the bottom. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses with blue lenses and got Anna her "Cheetah Girl" glasses out of her room, as well as pink flip flops. She even got a towel, incase Anna wanted to go swimming after the concert.

She walked downstairs, "Andréa has arrived," she said laughing.

Oliver smiled, "I haven't seen you in forever!" he said.

"I know it has been to long!" she said laughing.

"Anna….I mean…Ashley, here are you glasses, flip flops and a towel incase you want to go swimming after the concert," she said.

Ashley nodded and put on the glasses and the flip flops, and grabbed the towel.

Andréa gave Oliver a baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"No problem," he said.

"Come on!" Anna whined.

Andréa sighed and walked out the backdoor and picked up Ashley.

"Piggy back ride!" she said excitedly.

"Fine," she said.

She put Ashley down and leaned forward. Ashley climbed on and held onto Andréa's back.

Andréa smiled and turned to Oliver, "You coming?" she asked.

Oliver felt his pocket to make sure it was still there, "Yup!" he said.

He, Andréa and Ashley walked down the beach, where the crowd was already starting to gather.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Hello Malibu! Welcome to Hannah Montana's first concert on the beach!" yelled the emcee. "Are you guys ready for her?!" he said just as loudly.

The crowd screamed, people in China could probably hear them.

"Give it up, for Hannah Montana!" he yelled.

Hannah ran onstage, wearing a strapless camouflage top and black cargo pants with a camouflage belt. She also had on black boots.

"Hello Malibu! Are you ready to rock?" she yelled.

The crowd screamed.

The music for I Got Nerve came on.

_We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line _

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the would, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
_I got nerve_

The crowd screamed and Hannah beamed. She sang 5 more songs and finally it was time for the finale.

"Alright, for my last song, I'm gonna sing a song that no one has heard before, not even my dad," she said.

A song started, and Hannah sat down on the stage.

_I see you there, across from me_

_I want to tell you so bad_

_But the last thing I want_

_Is to make you mad_

_Oooh, will you understand?_

_Will you still love me?_

_Will you let me explain?_

_Will you let us still be?_

_I'm dying to tell you_

_But my heart still says no_

_By brain is saying yes though_

_Who should I listen to?_

_Oooh, will you understand,_

_Will you still love me?_

_Will you let me explain?_

_Will you let us still be?_

_I wanna tell you so bad,_

_But I just can't_

_Please give me a sign_

_Tell me that it will be alright_

_Ooooh, Please, please, please._

_Tell me_

_Tell me please…_

When she finished, she stood up, and smiled. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Thank you guys!! Have a good day!" she said.

She ran offstage, and there they were; Zack and Cody were sitting down with Maddie, looking like they were about to burst with excitement.

She grabbed Lola, and pointed to them.

They both took a deep breath and walked over to Zack and Cody.

"Hey, I'm Hannah Montana, and this is Lola," she said.

"H-H-H-," Cody said star struck.

"Hey Hannah," Zack said smoothly.

Hannah gave him a weird look, and she grabbed Lola's arm to hold her back.

"Why don't we go into my dressing room," Hannah said.

They all nodded and followed Hannah into the dressing room, where Andréa, Ashley and Oliver were sitting down talking.

"Oliver?" Zack asked.

"No, this is," Andréa looking around think for a name, "Mitchel, my boyfriend," she said.

'Mitchel' shot Andréa a look, who shrugged.

"Nice to meet you dude," said Zack.

"You too," he said.

"Um, I'm gonna go swimming, come on Ashley," Andréa said walking out.

'Mitchel' followed them, and when Andréa had shut the door, Oliver started laughing.

"How did you choose Mitchel?" he asked.

Andréa shrugged, "I don't know…it just kinda came to me," she said.

Oliver shrugged and walked out onto the beach.

"Wait a sec!" she said to Ashley.

Ashley turned and Andréa clipped the strings out so she could take off the wig. She took out the bun, letting her hair fly.

Ashley ran out to the beach and splashed into the water.

Andréa smiled and took her wig off and ran onto the beach, she was about to run into the water, when Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Your outfit is missing something," he said bringing her back to him.

"Oh yeah, what?" she asked smiling.

Oliver reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

"Open it," he encouraged.

Alex sat down on the sand, and motioned for Oliver to sit next to her.

He sat down and watched as she took off the wrapping paper and opened it.

"Oh…my gosh," she said taking out what was inside.

It was the necklace that Oliver had given her back in Boston. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"I figured it might be nice for you to have it back," he said.

Alex smiled and put it on. She smiled at him.

"There, now it looks much better," he said.

Alex smiled and kissed him.

"Is that all you ever do?!" Anna asked coming out of the water.

Alex smiled as Anna came and sat on her lap.

"One day, you are gonna have a boyfriend, and maybe he will be as wonderful as Oliver," she said.

"Really?" Anna asked looking up.

"Yeah, would you like that?" she asked.

Anna nodded.

"Well, we better get back and see if Hannah has told the guys yet," she said.

Oliver nodded and grabbed Anna's wig, who surprisingly put it on by herself. Alex put hers on and gave Oliver his hat and sunglasses.

"You guys ready?" asked Andréa.

Mitchel and Ashley nodded.

They walked up the beach, Mitchel holding Andréa's waist the entire way.

When they got to Hannah's dressing room, they decided to wait outside.

(Inside Hannah's dressing room)

"So Hannah, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, I do," she said.

"Me too," Lola piped up.

"Cool," Zack said.

"I wish Miley and Lilly could be here! They love Hannah Montana," said Cody.

"I'll call them!" Zack said.

"Um…cell phones don't really work in here, it has to do with the walls, and the cement…" Hannah said. _Déjà vu!!!_

Lola's cell phone started ringing.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" asked Cody.

"N-No, I'm talking to you, that would be rude," she said.

"Okay, she's not home," Hannah said shutting the phone. At that second, Lola's phone stopped ringing.

"Whoa, that was weird," Zack said.

Cody eyed Hannah's bracelet, "Wow, I bought my girlfriend Miley a bracelet just like that! Except hers has an M on it…just like yours," he said showing her.

Cody looked up at Hannah, "Miley?" he asked.

"Ta da!" she said.

She took off the wig and nudged Lola to do the same.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Cody.

"We had just started going out when we left Boston, and I needed to make sure I could trust you, I'm really sorry," she said.

"Miley, its okay! Right Zack?" he asked.

"Yeah, I understand! We understand," he said.

Miley and Lilly smiled.

"Thanks guys," she said.  
Andréa, Ashley and Mitchel walked in.

"There is something you should know," said Andréa.

Andréa and Ashley removed their wigs.

"Alex? Anna?" asked Cody.

Mitchel took off his hat and glasses.

"Mitchel?" Zack asked.

"No you goof! It's Oliver!" said Cody.

"Ohhhh," said Zack.

Miley smiled, "Come on, let's get home," she said.

They all nodded and walked back to Miley's house.

At Miley's house a couple hours later, all seven of them were watching The Cheetah Girls 2. Miley was sitting with Cody, Zack was sitting with Lilly, Maddie was sitting with Jackson, and Alex was sitting with Oliver. Anna, however, was sitting in between Alex and Oliver, happy that her big sister was happy again.

* * *

**I would like to thank you guys again! I have already written trailers for the sequel, and I will have those up tomorrow on this story, and I will also post them on the new story! When I post the new story, I will write an A/N so you guys know, and I will put the link on my Profile!!!**

**Thanks again! Please R&R!**

**Alex**


	21. Trailers

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews!!!! Here are the trailers for "Uh oh, there we go Again!" **

**Happygirl: I used your idea for a title!!! I LOVED it, and it was SO much better than mine!!!**

**I will repost the trailer when I post the story later this month, I just wanna get through some school stuff...:'-(**

**Lemme know what you think!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Trailers for "Uh oh, there we go Again!"**

**It has been seven years since we last saw the gang.**

_**(Shows a picture of each of the characters)**_

**What has been going on??**

**-----**

"**Maddie, will you marry me?"**

"**Yes Jackson!"**

**-----**

**More importantly, what is going on now?**

**-----**

"**Wait!"**

"**I can't take it! We are OVER!"**

**-----**

**Oliver has something very important to ask Alex**

**-----**

"**Alex…I have something to ask you…"**

**-----**

**Cody has a surprise for Miley**

**-----**

"**You're what?"**

"**That's right, I moving…to Malibu!"**

**-----**

**Something big happens to Alex's family**

**-----**

"**Oh my gosh!"**

"**What?"**

"**It's Anna..."**

**-----**

**Will this finally be a drama-free time? **

**_(Shows a picture of Alex and Oliver, Maddie and Jackson, Lilly and Zack, and Miley and Cody all smiling)_**

**Not exactly!**

'**Uh oh, There We Go Again!' coming in early February 2007 to a computer near you!**


	22. AN info about the sequal!

**Hey Guys!**

**Well, I have posted the trailers for my new story, Uh Oh, There We Go Again. The link is going to be on my profile very shortly, and expect the first chapter up in a couple of days! **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed for Hannah Montana Comes to The Tipton and Life After the Breakup! **

**Please also read We're All in This Together, Until We Breakup, my new HSM story! **

**Thanks!**

**Luvs-mm**


End file.
